The Originals - Rediscovery
by Puppyjune1818
Summary: Hayley leaves with Hope and Jackson trying to protect them from the crazy Mikaelson family. Freya and Rebekkah try to pull Elijah back from the edge. When Hayley returns 5 years later, how will everyone respond? Read as the family regains each others trust. A new force will come against the family in the final battle of the Mikaelson family against the world. Elijah/Hayley.
1. Chapter 1 - 5 year Earlier

**Hey, this is my first Originals story, the first chapter is a flashback, that's why its so short. I am just writing this as a test run so if people like it I'll continue writing chapters. I have loved the originals and vampire diaries and so I decided to make a story about what if Hayley left with Hope and Jackson and then returned 5 years later. Please read past first chapter. The first chapter is just a short flashback that gives a small introduction to the story. The next chapter is where the story really starts. Thank you. And Review!**

 **Flashback - 5 years ago**

"Elijah, I'm so sorry.", said Freya. Elijah walked into the house surprised that he could enter. Jackson had insisted that Elijah not be invited into the house. That meant Jackson had given up the house or died. Elijah preferred the latter. Freya had walked in first and Elijah say her holding a letter.

Elijah took the letter from Freya's hand. He read the following.

 _Dear Elijah,_

 _I'm afraid that I wish not to have my child be raised in the middle of this family drama. Jackson knows a place we can stay and raise Hope together, and be happy. We are sorry that we must take Hope away from you. Tell Klaus that Hope will be safe, and that she will not know of any of you. I believe it's the only way to keep her safe. You won't be able to get in contact with us. Just so you know, Jackson and I would rather die than see Hope hurt. I know you will look for us, but we took precautions. Elijah, I know you're the one who'd read this letter, because you love me. And if this is my last chance, I love you too. But with Jackson I can be happier than I can with you and your family. I'm again so sorry. But know Elijah that you will most likely never see me again. Please don't look for me._

 _Love,_

 _Hayley, Hope, and Jackson_

Elijah couldn't believe what he was reading. Elijah took a seat. He was sad, and angry, very angry. At Jackson, and even at Hayley. Hope was part of their family too. And Hayley had said that she loved him. He had no idea what to do or say. Freya walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

Everyone was taken from his life, either by him, or others. He killed Tatia, his brother killed Celeste and Gia, and now Hayley left because she loved Jackson and she didn't agree with his family's decisions and life.

"Elijah, Freya?", asked Klaus as he walked through the door. Klaus looked back surprised. "What happened here?" When Freya didn't say anything, Elijah handed Klaus that letter.

Klaus took it and read it. His eyes then turned dark. The crumbled the paper and threw it across the room. "I will destroy those wolves, every last one of them!", screamed Klaus as he stormed out of the room.

"Elijah, are you ok?", asked Freya. Elijah just nodded and stood up.

"Someone has to reason with Niklaus.", said Elijah as he went after his brother.

Freya felt her heart break. How Elijah was acting was as if he had no feeling. He didn't turn his humanity off, but he was hiding his pain, which was never good. Freya would need to keep Elijah in watch, because when Elijah broke down, it could be worse than anything Klaus could do. Even if Klaus was mad. And Freya had lost Hope as well, she barely even knew the baby girl. Would they ever see baby Hope again?

 **Again this is a flashback and the next chapter will start the story off, this is just background information. Please review, I could use the support the help. Thank you. Sorry that it's a little short. Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2 - 5 years Later

**Thanks for your review, here's the next chapter, I like to update often. The beginning will start with the present day then it will end with a quick flashback. Please review and give your opinions. In the next chapter Hayley, Hope, and Jackson will return. Again please review I like having other people help me improve and give me a push in the right direction for my stories, thank you.**

 **5 years later - present day**

Rebekah walked into their home and put her stuff down into Hope's room. Even though Hope was gone, they all still kept the room going and cleaned. They would often come in and imagine what it would be like if Hope was still around. Things have changed. Klaus was running New Orleans and killing people left and right. He was still searching for Hope. Freya had dedicated her time to either searching for Hope, Hayley, and Jackson, or helping Elijah.

Elijah hasn't been himself for a while. He kept disappearing for hours at a time and no one knows where he goes. He never sticks around long enough to have a real conversation. He closed himself off from everyone except Klaus, who he tried to keep under control. When Rebekah heard of the state her family was in she came as quickly as she could. She was trying to keep them sane and has been trying for the past 4 years. Then there was Finn and Kol, who no one knows the location of. They both disappeared. Freya needed Finn, and Rebekah needed Kol, they were all still family.

"Rebekah!", said Elijah surprised as he walked into the room. "I thought you said you'd be out late." Rebekah studied Elijah, he was covered in blood, some of it even his own.

"I had a change of mind, Elijah, where were you?", Rebekah asked more sternly.

"I was out.", said Elijah. His face bounced back as the surprise ran off. You couldn't really recognize him as the same man he was 5 years ago. Then again Hayley broke his heart, and all of theirs. She had destroyed this family and their lives. If Rebekah ever saw Hayley again, well let's just say bad things would happen.

"Where though?", asked Rebekah. When Elijah didn't respond right away Rebekah kept talking. "Elijah, you can't continue like this! You need to see what's in front of you, Freya and I are here for you. We can help you, you just need to let us. Elijah, you can't turn your back on this family, don't keep secrets from the ones you love."

Elijah looked startled by her outburst and he was about to respond when Freya rushed into the room.

"I found them, I found them, I found Hope.", said Freya. They both looked at her and couldn't believe what she had just said. "Klaus will be here any moment then I will explain."

"No need to wait, now tell me where is my daughter!", said Klaus as he raged in throwing furniture out of the way.

"She's heading here.", said Freya. Everyone was silent till they heard a small un-Elijah like chuckle coming from Elijah.

"Why would Hope be coming here?", asked Elijah. "They ran from here. Why would they possibly come back! To ruin our lives again?" Everyone stared at the outburst from Elijah. They were shocked to say the least.

"I don't know why, but I'm not mistaken, they are heading here.", said Freya.

"I'll have everyone of my men looking for them, we will find them before they do something stupid.", said Klaus. "I swear by the end of the week I will have my daughter back, even if I have to kill the stupid werewolves."

Klaus stormed off leaving the other Mikaelson siblings alone.

"Elijah, if they are coming here, that means Hayley is coming back too.", said Freya, trying to choose her words carefully. "Are you ready to face her?"

Elijah looked at Freya with a dark expression on his face. "I am ready to do what's necessary for our family."

Rebekah and Freya exchanged looks and they knew they had to do something. Elijah was at the edge of the cliff and was about to fall over, they would never let their brother lose his humanity, and they would do whatever it took to help him.

 **Flashback 4 years ago - a year after Hayley and Hope left**

" _Keep looking Freya.", urged Elijah as he was having Freya still looking for Hope. He would not give up on his family, and Hayley. No matter what._

" _There's still nothing Elijah.", said Freya. Elijah knocked over a table and cursed to himself. "Elijah are you ok?", asked Freya. Elijah has been acting differently lately._

" _I'm fine Freya, I think I'm going to head out and track down some leads.", said Elijah. He then walked outside into the street of New Orleans._

 _Every day Elijah would leave for a while and head out into the world tracking down every footprint and lead he got while searching for his niece. That's what he told Freya, and that was mostly the truth. He was ashamed of his actions really._

 _Whenever someone had given him a lead that didn't add up. Or false information, or he was disappointed by what they had to say, he simply ripped out their hearts. It was getting worse each time, now every time he saw Camille or even Freya he wanted to such them dry of blood. Nikklaus wasn't doing well either, he was one a killing spree, a larger one, though it wasn't as secret._

 _But tonight he would do something that lead to something he would really regret. He took a visit to Hayley and Jackson's pack. He knew it was really risky, but he needed to find Hope, and Hayley, and even Jackson._

 _As we walked up to the bayou he entered a clearing and saw that they were slowly gathering around him. "Hello, everyone. I would like to ask you some questions about Hayley and Jackson, you see they have my niece and I wish to get her back._

" _We don't know where they are, so leave.", said one brave soul._

" _I'm not leaving till I get what I want, and I'm an original, so I do get what I want.", said Elijah taking his jacket off getting prepared for a fight. The person who spoke moments before attacked. Elijah quickly knocked him to the ground and then pushed him up against a tree slowly choking him. "You better answer me or this one dies."_

" _No one has anything to say, ok.", said Elijah after no one answered._

" _Wait!" cried out someone. "We don't know where they are, but Jackson's grandmother, she would know."_

 _Elijah then let the wolf go. He'd let them live for now. But if he ever had to question them again, the wolf pack would have to go extinct. Now off the see Jackson's grandmother._

 **That chapter was a little longer, I hope you enjoyed. Again please review. I do like Hayely and Elijah together, but I'm not a full on shipper of them yet. That's why I don't know who I want him with yet. If there is any character you would like me to spend more time developing on please tell me, and I was thinking of adding Finn and Kol on. Please tell me your ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hope

**Thanks for all the reviews on my last two chapters. I have the next chapters lined up and ready to put out, I'm trying to at least post one new chapter a day. I have heard in recent reviews that some people want Hayley and Elijah, but I also heard about Klaus and Hayley, I think I'll have to wait to decide on who I want everyone to end up with. Please review and tell me your opinions and if their are any couples or friendships you want me to introduce. Or even if you want a character to be introduced. I'm going to have Kol and Finn come in at some time. And I was thinking about bringing the Salvatore brothers in as well, but I'm not sure. Thank you for the support. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Present Day**

Freya was having a bad day. She had been tracking Hayley, Hope, and Jackson. But she lost track of them. Klaus would be furious. He had said that his forces have been looking all over the city, but they couldn't find them. Freya's head perked up when she heard the doorbell ring. Freya didn't understand why someone would ring the doorbell on the house they knew belonged to the Mikaelson family, especially since her brothers were on a killing spree.

Freya was not expecting who would be on the other side of the door, not at all. When Freya opened the door standing before her was a little girl, who had reddish brownish hair. Freya could sense a magical aura coming from the girl. The girl also seemed familiar. "Who are you?", asked Freya.

"Your Freya Mikaelson?", asked the girl who was trying to make sure she could trust the famous witch. Freya nodded.

"Then you can help me, I'm Hope Marshall.", said the girl. Freya almost had a heart attack. This was Hope. Marshall was Hayley's last name. "My mother and father were taken by a girl in black and I need to find them."

"How old are you, Hope?", asked Freya.

"I'm eight years old.", said Hope. Freya gestured for Hope to come in. Hope walked in and her eyes seemed to light up when she saw how big and grand the house was. Freya realized that Hope didn't know who her real father was.

Hope sat down in a chair that Freya pulled out for her. "How about you stay here for a second and I'll get you something to drink.", said Freya as she went into the kitchen.

Freya got out her phone and dialed Klaus' number. "Klaus no time to argue, your daughter is here in the house, get over here straight away.", said Freya and before Klaus could respond she hung up.

Freya then poured a glass of milk and took it to Hope. "So tell me Hope, what happened."

"My parents have been acting weird lately. They have been looking around when we were alone and they kept telling me that we needed to find you, the powerful Mikaelson witch. A couple hours ago we had been on the way here when a girl in black attacked us. She knocked out my dad so my mom told me to run and hide. So I ran and hid. A while later, I went back to where they were last, and they were gone. So I continued here and now I need your help.", said Hope. Freya thought about what she had said.

 **At the same time**

"Elijah?", asked Klaus as he walked past a street party and swore he saw his brother.

Elijah who was drinking the blood of a girl by the outside bar quickly stopped and turned to face his brother. "Taylor, how about you go and hang out with your friends." Taylor nodded as she put a scarf around her neck. She then walked away towards a group of friends who also had suspiciously scarfs as well. "What do you want Klaus?"

Klaus couldn't believe it. Sure his brother had gotten worse when he realized that Hayley, Jackson, and Hope were returning, but he didn't know it had gotten this bad. Elijah wasn't even wearing a suit, instead he had on a grey t-shirt and a black overcoat with black jeans. His hair was even a little messier than usual. "A college party? Really Elijah?" Elijah just shrugged. "Hope is at home, so I'd clean up. Freya said that she was their." Elijah perked up at that.

"Then we better head back.", said Elijah as he stood up and wiped the blood off his mouth. Klaus watched as his brother took off, he then realized what Rebekah and Freya have been worrying about. His brother was acting like Klaus, which was not a good sign, this family couldn't handle two Niks. "Coming Klaus?", asked Elijah. Since when had Elijah stopped using Nikklaus to call his brother's name?

Freya watched as Klaus came home with Elijah. Elijah didn't have a suit on which was strange. When Freya looked at Klaus asking for answers he just shrugged. Then Klaus's eyes lingered onto Hope. His face fell. He started walking to her, Elijah too, but Freya stopped him.

"Wait, Klaus, she doesn't know you're her dad. We can't force it onto her.", said Freya. Klaus looked angry all of a sudden.

"Are you denying me my own daughter?", asked Klaus.

"No, I'm just saying we leave out the part about her being your daughter. It could freak her out or make her lose her trust in us. She says a girl in black took Hayley and Jackson. She wants us to help find her.", said Freya.

"So Hayley isn't here?", asked Elijah. Freya nodded. Elijah seemed to lose all of his nervousness. "Well may we see our niece?" Freya nodded and walked out of the way.

Hope watched as she saw Freya return with two men. She realized that these were Freya's brothers. Hope remembered how her mom told stories of them, and how they were dangerous but could be kind. About Klaus, the care free one. Elijah the noble and trustworthy one. Freya the witch. Rebekah that kind and sassy one. Kol, the one that always wanted attention. And Finn, the one that hated who he was. Hope studied the men. She saw how they looked at Hope. It was as if they knew her and wished to just run over and hug her. But, she doesn't know them, right?

"Hope, these are my brothers, Nikklaus, and Elijah.", said Freya. Elijah extended his hand and shook Hope's, Klaus then did the same.

"I thought you always wore a suit.", said Hope simply to Elijah. Elijah chuckled a little.

"I decided to try something new today.", said Elijah in response.

"So your _parents_ are Hayley Marshall and Jackson Kenner?", asked Klaus barely getting the parents part out.

"Yeah, I'm Hope Marshall - Kenner. I'm part witch part werewolf, and part vampire, though I'm not a vampire and not a werewolf yet" , said Hope. Hope walked over to Klaus. "Here I brought this for you." She extended a hand to Klaus and in the middle was a flower. Klaus took it then gave one to Freya and one to Elijah. "Do you think you can help me?"

"I will always help and protect you littlest wolf.", said Klaus. Freya glared at him. Hope just simply nodded. Klaus then cleared his throat. "Do you know why your _parents_ were heading here?"

"They thought someone was following us, and my magic sometimes goes a little crazy, they thought Freya could help. All the witches from where we were couldn't help.", said Hope. Everyone lost their focus when they heard the doorbell ring.

"That's Rebekah.", said Freya. Klaus gets up to walk with Freya to the door. What they saw was not just Rebekah.

"Look who I found scouring the streets.", said Rebekah as she pushed Hayley forward. Hayley was a mess and was covered in dirt and blood. Freya's first thought was to look at Elijah. Elijah didn't see Hayley yet. What they forgot about was Klaus. Klaus grabbed Hayley and held her by the throat and pushed her up against the wall.

"Hayley.", said Klaus in an angry whisper. Hayley tried to push Klaus off. She knew that coming back would be bad.

"Klaus, Hope.", said Freya. Klaus looked over at Hope who was talking to Elijah. And he dropped Hayley. Hayley looked over and saw Elijah talking with Hope. She saw Elijah smile slightly as Hayley giggled at something Elijah said. She could tell that both of them didn't notice Hayley enter the house.

"Where's Jackson?", asked Freya.

"She kept him.", said Hayley. "The girl who took us, she threw me out and then took Jackson. She's a vampire hunter." The Mikaelsons all looked at each other having a silent conversation.

Elijah looked had started listening to why they were taking so long as Freya asked where Jackson was. He then heard Hayley's voice. He froze for a second. He realized he wasn't ready to see the girl who broke his heart. The girl who took away his family. He didn't know if he was more heartbroken or angry. Hope probably would want to know her mom's ok though.

"Hope, your mother's here.", said Elijah to his little niece. Hope's face grew and it had a smile that could light up the whole world. Elijah stood up and offered his hand Hope hesitantly took it. Elijah lead her to where the others were.

"Mommy!", said Hope as she ran over to Hayley. Hayley pulled Hope into a hug.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so glad you're safe.", said Hayley. Hayley pulled back and looked at Hope she smiled.

"Yeah, I went to find Freya, like we were going to, and I met her brothers.", said Hope.

"Oh yeah, I'm Rebekah, their other sister.", said Rebekah realizing she hasn't introduced herself yet. Hope extended her hand and Rebekah shook it. "You are very stylish, Hope." Hope giggled and curtsied.

Hayley then stood up and took Hope's hand. She looked around at the people she hoped she'd never have to see again. Rebekah and Freya, Klaus, and then Elijah. She still loved Elijah, she knew that. But she was happy with Jackson and loved him as well. She noticed that Elijah wasn't wearing his suit. His hair was messy and he was less organized. She could smell blood on him that wasn't his. Had Hayley done that to him. She knew that Klaus would go into a rage, but Elijah?

"I'm hungry, mommy.", said Hope. Hayley didn't know how to respond to that so Rebekah took charge.

"Here, come with me Hope, we can go see what there is to eat.", said Rebekah. Hope went over to Rebekah and they walked to the kitchen together.

Hayley looked over at Klaus. He looked angry.

"You took my daughter from me.", he stated simply. Freya sighed. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation. "You took my own daughter from me, my family." He was starting to yell.

"Your family is poison. Please tell me what happens to people who trust you who love you, I'd like to know. You destroy everything! That is not the kind of life I wanted for my daughter. I wanted her to stay safe.", said Hayley in response.

"No, Hayley Marshall, you are poison to my family. We were finally happy. We were all safe, and we would all gladly give our lives for Hope. You destroyed us all you took away my daughter, and my happiness, you made Rebekah and Freya go through losing family again. The worst thing though, you broke my brother.", said Klaus.

"I did what I had to do to keep her safe. Do you really think we would have been happy for long? One of your enemies would come. I wish I could have kept Hope away longer. Your lucky that she needed Freya's magic.", said Hayley.

"I will destroy you! I am her father!", screamed Klaus. Klaus looked like he was about to strike Hayley.

"Stop!", yelled Freya as she got in between them. When they both glared at her she gestured to Hope who had come back with Rebekah.

"Mommy, what does me mean about him being my father?", asked Hope who was confused.

Hayley and the rest were speechless.

"Hope, how about you, and your mother go into the kitchen with Nik, and they can tell you about what's going on.", said Elijah. Everyone looked at him, they had all forgotten he was there.

"But I don't understand Elijah.", said Hope. Hope trusted Elijah, she remembered how her mother had talked of him and how he was trustworthy. And earlier when they were talking he had made her laugh.

"I promise you, they will help you understand, and if they don't explain it well, I will explain it again.", said Elijah. The rest of the Mikaelsons were shocked, Elijah hasn't made a promise in years. Hope nodded and followed Hayley and Klaus out.

When they were gone Freya and Rebekah glared at Elijah. "What?"

"Why didn't you intervene, you always intervene when it has to do with family.", asked Rebekah.

"I am simply trusting Klaus to handle it on his own, and Hayley even deserved it, she took away family. Now if you excuse me I have a party to get back to.", said Elijah as he was about to leave. All of a sudden Elijah felt a rush of pain go through him. He fell to his knees. When he stood up he realized it was Freya who had done it.

"Elijah, you can't turn your back on family! We are here for you. I know you loved Hayley, but things happen.", said Rebekah.

"So things happened when I killed Tatia, when Celeste died, when Klaus killed Gia? Or when Katherine left me? Is that what we are fated for? Suffering? Because I've had enough of darkness in my life. I've had enough pain. I don't want to go through that again. I would rather die than stay that man who always forgives and forgets. Who lets his emotions define him, who lets everyone he loves die!", said Elijah in response.

"You know Elijah, if you don't face your problems outright you will not be able to handle your own emotions. Elijah family used to be the most important thing to you. Don't tell me you can just sweep that under the rug and leave us. We need you Elijah, without you this family would've fallen apart long ago. And even if you won't admit it. Elijah, you need us." Elijah just looked at them then turned around and walked away.

Klaus and Hayley and heard there conversation because of there enhanced hearing, luckily Hope hadn't. Klaus was shocked about how Elijah reacted. It hurt him to know that Elijah was in pain.

Hayley didn't understand how much had happened since she left. How much Elijah had changed. Had Hayley done this to him?

 **Flashback 4 years ago**

" _Klaus?", asked Elijah when he saw Klaus drunk at a bar. "Whatever are you doing here?"_

" _Do you know what night it is?", asked Klaus as he took another drink. Elijah thought for a moment then realized what night it was._

" _Hope's fourth birthday.", said Elijah. Klaus nodded._

" _And I'm not there for her. She probably doesn't even know that we miss her.", said Klaus in a depressed mood. "Do you think she's happy?"_

" _I think she is happy as she can be without her family there. Hayley would never let anything happen to her.", said Elijah in response. He missed Hope with all his heart as well._

" _Elijah, I'm sorry for everything I did, and everything I'm going to do.", said Klaus._

 _Elijah nodded. "And I my brother, am sorry for everything I'm about to do." Elijah then walked out of the bar and headed towards Jackson's grandmother's house._

" _Hello?", asked Elijah as he stood outside the hut of Jackson's grandma's house. "Is anyone home?"_

 _An old woman came to the door. She recognized who it was immediately. "Go away Elijah, I'll never tell you where they are."_

" _I advise you do before things get messy.", said Elijah._

" _You can't enter. You're a vampire.", said the old woman._

" _I can if under the right circumstances.", says Elijah. "Let's say when the pack was mostly werewolves most of the time you forgot to pay the rent. After awhile you lost custody of the house and the bank took it over, they were very glad to hand of custody to me after I paid for the house."_

 _Jackson's grandmother's eyes grew big. Elijah stepped into the house. "Now one last time. Where is my niece?"_

" _I'll never tell you!"_

" _Then I apologize, but this is a family matter, and I'd do anything for family. Please forgive me." Elijah then proceeded to rip out the woman's heart. He then washed his hands in the woman's sink and then buried her._

 _Elijah felt sorry, he really did. But family came first._

 **Thanks for reading please review. Kol will be in the next chapter. Please tell me if you want me to continue with flashbacks. I know this is a little dark, and I'm going to try to brighten the mood in the next couple chapters. I'm thinking of having a family Christmas soon. Like I said Kol will be introduced in next chapter and Finn later on. Please review and tell me your opinions.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Truce

**So I was wondering if you guys can help me decide who to bring onto the story, I have already written chapters ahead, I want to either bring on The Salvatore brothers, Elena, Camille, or Caroline. Please enjoy the next chapter and review at the end. Just so your know Devina is in this chapter, she never died, and just go along please, she has meet Kol already, but they haven't started dating yet.**

"How about a puppy?", asked Hope referring to what she could draw on a paper in front of her. Klaus watched his daughter and felt extremely happy for once in a long time.

"I think you have my talents with drawing, and if your drew a puppy, it would be the cutest puppy I've ever seen.", sadi Klaus. Hope looked over at Klaus and she smiled and started drawing a dog.

"Ok, I'll draw one, for you.", said Hope. Klaus couldn't stop smiling. Until Hayley walked into the room.

"And what are you two doing?", asked Hayley as she grabbed herself a cup of coffee. It was hard for Hayley to readjust here. She's been there for three days and almost no one talked to her.

"You know, just bonding with my daughter, getting to know her for the first time since you took her from me.", said Klaus with his signature smirk.

"No.", said Hope. They both looked over to the little girl. She had her arms crossed. "You two are not going to fight again!"

"It seems Hope has gained Elijah's gene for stopping family arguments.", said Hayley.

"Not lately.", Klaus said under his breath. Hope glared at him. "Fine, how about a truce." Klaus extended his hand to Hayley. Hayley didn't take it at first. Hope then glared at Hayley. Hayley sighed and shook Klaus' hand.

"Thank you. Mommy when are we going to get back daddy. Not Nik, but Jack.", asked Hope.

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to have to have a good old fashion family meeting later.", said Klaus.

"Can I come?", asked Hope. Hayley was about to object but it was too late.

"Of course you're family.", said Klaus. He and Hayley then glared at each other.

"Elijah, what brings you here?", asked Devina as she saw the Mikaelson walk into her apartment.

"I've come to seek out your help.", said Elijah as he scanned his surrounding.

"For ever what? To find someone new for you to kill?", asked Devina. She had heard of everything Elijah and Klaus have done since they lost Hope.

"Actually I would like your help to change back to the old me, you see Hope is back and I would like to become a better person for my niece.", said Elijah. Devina looked surprised.

"And how would I be able to help?", asked Devina who was confused on how she could help.

"There's a spell I'd like you to perform. Once done on me, nothing can happen that it won't allow. I won't you to make one where I can't kill any human. So I can live knowing that I can't harm an innocent.", said Elijah.

"And what would I have to benefit from this?", asked Devina.

"I don't know, less innocents will die?", said Elijah. Devina thought about that. He did have a point the less people die the less attention the supernatural gets. Elijah handed her a paper with the spell on it. Devina looked it over.

"I'm going to need time to prepare. Come over tomorrow, same time.", said Devina. Elijah nodded and walked out.

"Who called the family meeting? I had a date for tonight!", said Rebekah as she walked into the dining room where Hope, Hayley, Elijah, and Freya were sitting.

"Klaus did.", said Hayley. She looked over and saw Hope drawing a puppy onto a paper, she was a brilliant artist. But what was Hope doing at a meeting.

"Then where is Klaus?", asked Rebekah.

"No need to worry sister I'm home, and brought the newest member of our family.", said Klaus. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they looked over and saw Klaus carrying a yorkie.

"Puppy!", said Hope as she ran over to the yorkie. The yorkie started to lick Hope and Hope hugged it and giggled. Klaus smiled knowing that Hope was happy.

"Since when did we get a dog?", asked Freya. Everyone else looked to Klaus for an answer.

"Since now, I decided we should celebrate our littlest wolf home. She mentioned that she liked dogs and told me she would draw me one, so in return I brought her one. What would you like to name it?", said Klaus. He bent down by Hope and the puppy.

"Emma.", said Hope. Everyone was about to ask why name it Emma, but then Hayley brought a different subject to the table.

"What are we going to do about Jackson?", she asked. "And the girl in black." Everyone faced her. Surprisingly it was Elijah who spoke up.

"We of course will rescue Jackson, but do we know anything about this girl in black. What's her name, and where were you even held?", he asked.

"I don't know anything about her except she hunts vampires, and she asked about you, Elijah, and the other Mikaelson's.", said Hayley.

"So she's trying to kill us all, great.", said Rebekah.

"No, she said she wouldn't hurt Hope, that she's innocent and that.", said Hayley who stopped mid sentence.

"And that what.", asked Freya now intrigued.

"That she wouldn't kill Elijah.", said Hayley. Everyone looked over to Elijah. He was speechless as well.

"Who is it?", asked Devina as she walked over to the door of the apartment. Someone was knocking. She looked through the peephole and didn't expect who she saw. "Kol?"

 **Flashback - Couple days ago**

 _Hayley woke up tied to a chair. She looked over and saw Jackson tied to the chair besides her. As her vision became better she saw a woman standing in a black outfit. She had long light brown hair, but that's all she could make out._

" _You're heading towards the Mikaelson's home. Why?", asked the girl._

" _Hope?", mumbled Hayley. The girl laughed._

" _Hope is fine, I'd never hurt her, she's an innocent child. Now why were you heading to the home of Elijah Mikaelson?", asked the girl._

" _I'd never tell you. You're probably one of their enemies right? They have so many enemies. What, do you want to kill Elijah?", asked Hayley._

" _I'd never hurt Elijah, but I will hurt Jackson, now you will tell me why you were heading there, before something bad happens.", said the girl._

" _You are just one bundle of sunshine aren't you? I wouldn't want to get mixed up in all of the Mikaelson's lives. They just ruin it, you'll most likely either die by their hand or the hand of their enemies.", said Hayley._

 _The girl the looked at Hayley and smirked. "I wouldn't worry about me right now." Hayley looked at this girl. Who could she possibly be?_

 **I hope you liked that chapter, next chapter will have more Kol in it. What characters do you think I should spend more time on? Please review and tell me your thoughts. Sorry if Devina in my story is a little confusing. Who do you think the girl in black is? Thanks for all the support so far! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - What Kol knows

**Thank you for all the support so far. Last time I asked of who you think the girl in black is? It was pretty obvious, one review guessed who it was correctly. If you still don't know who she is, it will be revealed in this chapter. Please tell me what kind of scenes you would like, and who your favorite character is. I would like to start plot lines up for other characters like, Rebekah, Freya, and Devina. I have big plans for Kol, Hope, Elijah, and Hayley moving forward. The next couple of chapters after this one will focus on a new plot line for awhile. Thank you and enjoy!**

"Devina, would you please invite me in?", asked Kol who was clearly annoyed. Devina had opened the door and just stared at him.

"Oh yeah, you can come in.", said Devina. She hadn't seen Kol in forever. She missed him. He had left New Orleans a while ago. Devina didn't want to admit it, but she had fallen for Kol. Kol liked Devina as well, but he wasn't sure he was ready for anything.

"Finally!", said Kol as he walked in. He looked around taking in his surrounding before his eyes landed on Devina. She looked beautiful.

"What do you need? Elijah came in earlier today, is that why you came?", asked Devina.

"Yes, and no, but wait, Elijah came to see you? About what?", asked Kol clearly confused. Why didn't Elijah just go to Freya?

"Yeah, you can ask him about what.", said Devina. "So what do you want?"

"I need your help in protecting my family.", said Klaus. Devina was confused.

"What do you mean?", asked Devina.

"Hope has returned and so has Hayley, and Jackson was taken by a girl in black, I know who she is, and I don't think my family can stop her. She has white oak, she's after Klaus and Rebekah.", said Kol. Devina looked at him curiously.

"How do you know all this?", asked Devina.

"It's a long story, Devina.", said Kol in response.

"Good Morning!", said Elijah cheerfully as Hayley, Klaus, Hope, Rebekah, and Freya walked into the kitchen. Elijah was at the stove making pancakes, bacon, and eggs. He had just finished the last of the pancakes and set them out on a table that was set and ready for people to eat at. Complete with Orange Juice, Apple Juice, and Milk.

"Brother, not that I'm complaining, but what is this?", asked Klaus. Everyone looked to Elijah to answer. Sure if it was 5 years ago they wouldn't be surprised, but lately this wasn't like Elijah at all.

"Well, since we have our family back, I thought a good family breakfast could help us bond more. Hayley, I made you coffee.", said Elijah as he handed Hayley a cup of coffee. Hayley said a slight thank you.

"So I can eat pancakes?", asked Hope.

"Of course littlest wolf.", said Klaus. Hope smiled and ran up to eat the pancakes. The yorkie sitting at Hope's feet hoping for someone to hand her something to eat. The rest of the family sat down and started to eat.

"Wow, brother, I didn't know you were a good cook.", said Freya. Elijah just nodded.

"He used to cook all the time, he can make anything you can dream of. One time on my 1,004th birthday he made the most amazing cake, and for dinner we had cinnamon rolls and Chilli, and it was just magical.", said Rebekah.

"That was some of the best food I have ever eaten in over a thousand years!", said Klaus in agreement. "Hope stop feeding your dog human food." Hope raised her hands as if to surrender. Everyone laughed and didn't worry about anything for once.

Elijah felt his phone go off in his pocket. He looked down and it was Devina. "Excuse me for a second.", said Elijah as he left the room.

"What?", asked Elijah through the phone.

" _I was thinking you come over now, I have everything set up, the sooner the better.", said Devina._

"I'll be right over.", said Elijah as he hung up.

"I'll have to leave sooner than I thought, just enjoy the rest of breakfast.", said Elijah to his family as he left.

Elijah was about to walk out the door when Klaus stopped him. "I heard Devina, what is going one, your going over to where she lives, what does she have set up?", asked Klaus.

"Listening in on my calls, rather rude brother.", said Elijah. Klaus stopped him from leaving once again.

"If you must know brother, I'm having Devina perform a spell.", said Elijah. Before Klaus could protest more Elijah speeded out. Klaus just sighed and returned to the meal.

"And you're sure about this? Because if I do the spell It is almost impossible to take off.", asked Devina. Elijah nodded. Elijah put some of his blood in a cup and then Devina mixed in some human blood. She had Elijah drink it as she started muttering a spell.

Elijah felt dizzy, and he fell to his knees. It felt like he was being killed over and over again. Then all of a sudden the pain stopped. He looked up at Devina.

"It's done, whenever you feel the urge to kill a human you will feel that pain, and it will immobilize you until the urge is gone.", said Devina.

"Now, Elijah, why would you do a spell like that?", asked Kol who walked in. Elijah gasped. He did not expect to see Kol.

"Kol?", asked Elijah. "What are you doing here?"

"To warn you. About the girl in black.", said Kol.

"Well we already know about her, so a little too late.", said Elijah.

"No, about her identity, you need to know who she is.", said Kol.

"Who is she?", asked Elijah confused.

All of a sudden a window burst open and Kol and Devina got knocked to the ground. Then Elijah was pushed back to the ground. It was a girl. She looked familiar, his first thought was Elena, but what would Elena be doing in New Orleans? Then he thought Katherine, but that wasn't possible, then he realized something. In the girl's eyes he saw a familiar glint of love or excitement. Then he realized exactly who she was.

"Tatia.", said Elijah. The girl smiled.

"Elijah, I've finally found you.", said Tatia.

 **Thank you for reading my story so far. Please review and give me ideas on what type of scenes you would like to see. I'm going to try to add more bonding scenes between characters. People who like Elijah and Hayley won't have to wait long for them to finally talk. Again please review, and thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6 - She's back

**Thank you for everything so far. This chapter will be a little longer. Please review at the end.**

Marcel walked down the street and looked across and saw Rebekah Mikaelson. Marcel needed her help. He needed the Mikaelson's help. Marcel had left about a month before Hayley took off with Hope and her werewolf husband. But, he had a problem. He was being chased by a girl in black. He didn't know why or who she was, but he didn't want to die.

Marcel watched as Rebekah walked out of sight and he sighed. He'd have to face her soon.

Elijah woke up after he got knocked out earlier. He saw Klaus and Kol standing over him. He then saw Freya and Devina discussing something. Elijah was laying on a coach. Freya then looked over and saw Elijah awake.

"Elijah, are you ok?", asked Freya. Elijah nodded but was confused. He couldn't remember anything that had happened the last thing he remembered was seeing Tatia.

"What happened, I saw, I saw Tatia.", said Elijah looking up to Klaus.

"Kol told us that he came back to warn us, but Tatia came and knocked them out. Freya said that you show signs of being knocked out minutes later. Do you remember anything?", asked Klaus. Elijah tried to think, but he couldn't remember anything.

"How's Tatia back?", asked Elijah.

"I don't know.", said Klaus. Elijah then stood up and walked out the door.

Freya went over to stand by Klaus when Klaus whispered something to her. "Keep an eye on him, Tatia was his first love, and he killed her after not being able to control his desire for blood when we first turned into vampires, Elijah's weakness is his love for others. I'm not sure how he will react to all of this." Freya nodded to tell Klaus she understood.

Hayley had just tucked Hope in for bed when she walked downstairs and saw Elijah reading. He looked stress. Then Hayley realized they have never talked to each other alone since she came back. "Elijah, are you ok."

Elijah looked up to see Hayley asking him a question. "I'm fine thank you.", said Elijah. Hayley knew he was lying.

"Look, Elijah, I know what I did was wrong, but I'm sorry. Freya has been telling me you aren't talking about your feelings. I don't want to see you like this, like it or not, I love you, and I can't see you like this.", said Hayley. Then she realized what she said, she had said that she loved him, she should've said loved. Elijah didn't seem to notice so she dropped it.

"I would like not to bother any one with my problems.", said Elijah.

Hayley took the book from Elijah. "You're not bothering me. Now tell me what's going on?", asked Hayley.

"We found out who the girl in black is.", said Elijah.

"Who?', asked Hayley. Elijah looked like he didn't want to share so Hayley took his hand for reassurance.

"Tatia.", said Elijah.

"You mean, the girl you killed over a thousand years ago?", asked Hayley. Elijah nodded. "The girl you loved." Elijah nodded again.

"She came back and she talked to me, but I can't remember what.", said Elijah. "I can't help thinking it's my fault. I killed her, that's why she's a vampire hunter, isn't it? If I could've controlled myself this wouldn't have happened. You wouldn't have come back, and Jackson wouldn't be held captive."

"And I would have never brought Hope back. I know this is hard for you, but none of this is your fault, you are a strong, noble, and caring man. I have never met anyone more dedicated to their family. If anyone can make it past this, it's you.", said Hayley.

"Don't you understand? You broke me. I'm not strong, Tatia was my first love, if I couldn't deal with you, how can I deal with her, I'm not strong. I mean my world died when I realized you didn't love me, why else would you leave me?", said Elijah.

"Elijah, I loved you, and I still love you, I was wrong to leave, I just thought It'd be best for Hope, I'm a mother, Elijah. But don't you ever think that I wouldn't die for you, that I wouldn't do anything for you, that I never loved you, because every single day for the past 5 years, I thought about you.", said Hayley. Hayley didn't realize it but tears were streaming down her face. She had never said it out loud before, she finally realized why she couldn't stop thinking about him. Because she loved him, and she wasn't happy with Jackson, she just made herself believe she was. She needed Elijah.

Elijah took in her words. A small tear strolled down his face. He wiped it off. Then he took a kleenex and wiped of Hayley's tears. He leaned closer to her. And they kissed, they simply kissed. Then Elijah broke away from Hayley. "I love you too.", he said.

"Am I interrupting something?", asked a man who just walked into the room. Hayley and Elijah looked over to see who it was and standing there was Marcel.

"So Tatia is the girl who has been following me, the girl who died long ago?", asked Marcel. Elijah nodded. They had called Rebekah, Devina, Klaus, Kol, and Freya to come. It was late at night so Hope was asleep with her yorkie.

"So why is she after me?", asked Marcel.

"We don't know, how about you tell us exactly what happened?", asked Rebekah.

"Well on day I realized I was being followed. So I tried to bring her out into the open. When I did she told me that I better run or she'll find me again. And she told me that everywhere I went until I decided to go to New Orleans, where I haven't seen her.", said Marcel.

"What else do you know about her?", asked Devina.

"Not much. Had some of my people try to figure out what I was dealing with, and all I know is that she is a human, but she has enhanced abilities.", said Marcel.

"What about you Kol, you knew who she was, how did you know?", asked Klaus.

"I know she was resurrected by a witch. And I know she's after this family and our parents. The witch who resurrected her, before she died, told me that she is looking for someone to resurrect our parents. I don't know why or how she plans on resurrecting them though. The witch said that the ancestors told her to resurrect Tatia and the ancestors blessed her with powers, enhanced abilities, and a lot of knowledge about our families throughout the years. She warned me however that Tatia wanted the witch to tell me. So I would come to New Orleans.", said Kol.

"Who in their right mind would want to resurrect our parents?", asked Rebekah.

"Well, I don't think Tatia is in her right mind.", said Freya.

"Do you think she is luring everyone here?", asked hayley. "Everyone you guys care about? Even the small part of you that might care about your parents? I mean she lured Hope, and I here, and kept Jackson. She brought Kol and Marcel here as well."

"I think you're right.", said Devina. "She must be really good if she could find you all, you've all had really powerful cloaking spells."

"Seems, I missed the meeting.", said Finn as he walked in. Everyone stood up. "Looks like you guys care about me still after all."

"Finn.", said Freya as she ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Who else is she luring here?"

 **Flashback - Tatia talks to Elijah**

" _Elijah, I've finally found you.", said Tatia as she smiled. She got up and stood over Elijah. Tatia hadn't seen him in forever._

" _Why?", asked Elijah. "If you're going to kill me kill me, I just need you to know, I never meant to kill you."_

" _I know Elijah, and I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to take revenge on everyone who made you who you are. Nikklaus for causing your younger brother's death, which lead to your father and your mother turning you into a monster. The rest of your family for standing by and letting it happen. Hayley for breaking your heart, for taking away your niece. Taking revenge on everyone you care about. I have already lead Hayley and Kol back here, just need a couple more to join in on the final battle. I know you feel sorry for killing me, but I don't blame you, I called you monster, I should've blamed the people who turned you into one. I have never stopped loving you Elijah Mikaelson. But don't get in my way, I'll spare you and your niece, maybe even let Jackson and Freya go, but if you become and obstacle I'll kill them all.", said Tatia. "Of course, you won't remember this, a little gift I got from a witch, takes away the memories I want you to forget."_

 _The last thing Elijah saw was a powder being thrown at his face and then he blacked out._

 **Hope you enjoyed that. Tell me how you think I should continue with for the Tatia story line. And tell me what you think of the story so far. I have a question. Do you think Kolvina should be a thing, and who do you want with Rebekah and Freya? And who do you think Klaus should be paired with? Thank you for reading so far.**


	7. Chapter 7 - They Sing!

**Thank you for everything so far! I think I'm going to start a Kolvina plot line. You'll see some more familiar faces reappear. Sorry I try to post a chapter every day but I've been busy with Easter and stuff. Hope you guys had a great Easter! This is sort of a filler chapter. I also made this sort of a musical chapter, so don't be surprised.**

Hope woke up excitedly on Easter morning, she always has loved the Easter bunny more than Santa Claus. She ran downstairs and saw what looked like thousands of different colored eggs all over. She also saw a brand new Easter basket with a shiny bow on it. She picked up one of the eggs near her she opened it and saw skittles in it. She picked up another one and saw a shiny diamond in it and she couldn't believe her eyes. She grabbed the basket and started collecting eggs, she was really starting to like it here. With her real father and her real family. Though she did miss her dad, Jackson, not her real father though. It was strange learning that. Jackson had raised her for 5 years. But, everything was still alright especially with Emma, her new yorkie. She looked over and saw her family with Marcel, Devina, and apparently her other Uncle Finn. Finn was a little too bit snobby, mean and very boring for her liking.

Rebekah smiled when she saw Hope open an egg with a diamond in it, they all decided to put something of their choosing into the eggs. Hayley had gotten candy, so had Kol and Finn, because they were boring. Freya put in mini toys that when a spell was performed on them they grew so Hope could practice controlling her magic. Rebekah had gotten her jewelry and diamonds. Klaus had put in flowers, crayons, drawings, and got the the basket and a tiara since he insists that she's the princess of New Orleans. Elijah had gotten her pictures of when she was younger and of her family, and Rebekah also loved Elijah's idea to write a book for Hope that had their thoughts that they'd give her on Christmas. Though Hope wouldn't get it in a long time they were all going to try to write in it.

They all watched as Hope smiled and ran around gleefully collecting eggs. When she was done they all had breakfast then Hope asked a weird question. "Can we sing?", asked Hope. They all looked at her. "Usually Mom and Jackson would sing something."

"I'm not a real good singer.", said Finn. Some of them nodded in agreement.

"Mom is a really good singer, can we sing that one song you taught me?", asked Hope.

Everyone looked towards Hayley. "Sure, but you have to sing with me, and I know most of you guys know the song so you can join in if you want." Everyone nodded. Not really expecting to join in. Hayley and Hope started to sing, they were really good.

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _It's like watching the night sky_

 _Or a beautiful sunrise_

 _Oh there's so much they hold_

(Klaus and Rebekah started to join in)

 _And just like them old stars_

 _I see that you've come so far_

 _To be right where you are_

 _How old is your soul_

(Freya and Devina joined in and convinced Finn and Kol as well)

 _Well I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skys get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up_

(Now Marcel was even singing they all stared at Elijah)

 _When you're needing your space_

 _To do some navigating_

 _I'll be here patiently waiting_

 _To see what you find_

(Elijah finally gave in and started to sing. They have never heard Elijah sing and boy were they surprised. He sang great!)

 _Cause even the stars they burn_

 _Some even fall to earth_

 _We've got a lot to learn_

 _God knows we're worth it_

(Hayley looked at Elijah and there eyes met. Everyone stopped singing so Hayley and Hope could finish the song.)

 _I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skys get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up._

"That was great guys!", said Kol. "i have never heard any of your voices before, we could be in a singing competition really! We might even win!" Everyone laughed at Kol's joke. With everything that was going on they deserved a break.

oo0oo

Rebekah walked past Hayley's room and she heard crying so she walked in. "Are you ok?"

Hayley looked up and she dried of her tears. "I'm fine just thinking."

"Is this about the kiss you and Elijah shared?", asked Rebekah. Hayley looked surprised. "Marcel told me."

"Oh.", said Hayley.

"Talk to me Hayley.", said Rebekah. Hayley sighed.

"I kissed Elijah while I'm married to Jackson, I'm being unfaithful. And Jackson, he's still suffering, if he's even alive. I'm the worst person on the earth.", said Hayley.

"No your not.", said Rebekah.

"Have you seen what I did to Elijah? I broke him. I can tell even though he's trying to clean up his act for Hope, he is still on the edge. And I still love him, for the past 5 years the only thing I regretted was leaving Elijah. I asked some witches in the area to keep me informed and they told me, they told me what I turned Elijah into and I would cry.", said Hayley. Rebekah looked at her confused.

"Don't you get it. Even though I married Jackson, and loved him. I never stopped loving Elijah, and Elijah is my soulmate, I can tell. But then what would happen to jackson. Elijah make me smile when I have had the worse day. I have pushed it to the side and saying I could be happy with Jackson. But I never could. I love him more than anyone one. But I can't act on it, and I know it's hurting him!", said Hayley frustrated. Rebekah didn't know they Hayley actually love Elijah that much.

"Hayley, if you love Elijah that much you can't let it go. I had the chance to be with someone I never stopped loving, but I never acted on it, and now I'm not sure if I'll ever be with him again. Jackson is a good man, but so is Elijah. Tell Jackson how you feel. You need to get it out of your system. But I will warn you. Elijah is our brother, don't lead him on. You hurt him again, I will kill you, even though your Hope's mother, blood is thicker than water.", said Rebekah.

"I understand. And Rebekah, you deserve your happy ending. You really do. I know you don't think you do and don't think you can find it. You can and you will. You are the bravest girl I have ever met. You are the closest thing I have to a friend. Even if you threaten me.", said Hayley. Rebekah started to leave but not before taking in what Hayley said.

"I'd make up your mind quickly.", said Rebekah as she left. Hayley knew exactly what she would do.

oo0oo

"Hey, Kol.", said Devina as she walked over to him. "Hayley and I put something together and I was wondering if you could listen, Hope inspired us with the singing earlier." Kol was curious but nodded.

Kol looked over as Hayley dragged Elijah over to sit by Kol.

 _[Hayley]_

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

 _(Devina)_

 _But watching you stand alone?_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

 _[Hayley and Devina]_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

(Elijah stood up and started to sing to Hayley)

 _[Elijah]_

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

(Kol then started to sing to Devina)

 _(Kol)_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _[All]_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _[Kol and Devina]_

 _All along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer_

[All]

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

[Elijah and Hayley]

 _All along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Devina. I wanted to know if you would like to go out for dinner?", asked Kol. Devina smiled.

"I have been waiting for you to ask me that since the day we meet.", said Devina they smiled and shared a quick moment. Kol looked over and saw Hayley and Elijah kissing. Then the perfect day took a turning point. The doors burst open and they saw some people they thought they'd never see again. Tatia had succeeded.

"I'm sorry are we intruding?", asked Ester as she stood beside Mikael. Though something was wrong she sounded scared. They both looked frightened for their lives. Then even something worse happened. The Salvatore brothers appeared behind them and they all walked in.

They were frightened to. They all then saw Tatia come in behind them with Jackson who was tied up. "I can't believe I wasn't invited to this family gathering.", Tatia said.

oo0oo

 **Flashback - After the last song**

" _Hayley?", said Elijah. "I love you."_

" _I love you too. I took me a long time to realize it. But I love you, more than I can ever love Jackson. I need you Elijah."_

 _Elijah then pulled in and they kissed. Elijah was finally happy, at least for one day. Hayley just giggled when they pulled apart. They looked into each others eyes and made a connection they hadn't had in a long time. And everything was perfect. Until the doors burst opened._

 **Book for Hayley first page**

 _Hayley, you have grown since we first saw you as a little baby. You have grown into a talented girl. Even though we haven't seen you in a long time. We enjoy getting to know you. And you have lived up to every one of our expectations. When I first heard you were to be born. I knew you were our family's last Hope. A way for Nikklaus to become whole again, you not only did that, but you made this family stronger and brought us all together. You are not just hope for this family. You are hope to the world to show everyone that anyone can change and anyone can smile, and that there is such a thing as innocence. You are this family's pride and joy. Never forget that. As you grow older never forget that, we love you._

 **\- Uncle Elijah**

 **Thanks for reading that. Please review and tell me your opinions. I would love to here what you have to say. Sorry I watched glee and knew I had to add just a little music into the mix. Tell me who you would like Rebekah with please. I won't post a new chapter till Wednesday though, sorry. Again review. Tell me what you think of Kolvina so far. And how do you think I'm doing with the Hayley and Elijah story, I think I'm sort of rushing it. So I think I'm going to slow down there story for a while. The next chapter will add development onto Tatia's story, and add onto Freya's story. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Spell Book

**Thank you for all the reviews! Please enjoy this new chapter. This chapter will focus more on Tatia and Freya's story. This chapter will also be pretty long.**

 **Flashback - Tatia is resurrected**

 _Seria didn't expect to be raising the dead today, but the ancestors told her to. So why not. She had a dream the night before of a girl named Tatia, she was just a human, that's why it was so strange. Seria didn't complain though, she set up everything and got started chanting._

 _She watched as she chanted over Tatia's old bones. She poured some of different doppelgangers blood over the bones and continued chanting. She watched as the bones joined together again and the blood seemed to replicate and skin formed the girl Tatia's body once again._

 _Seria then watched as Tatia once again turned to life. Tatia then sat up and breathed in and out loudly. "Are you okay?", asked Seria._

 _Tatia looked towards Seria and nodded. "You must be Seria, the ancestors told me about you." Seria studied Tatia for a while then realized, the girl didn't have any clothes. Seria then quickly found a blanket and gave it to then wrapped it around herself._

" _Yeah, um, I'm sorry but do you know why the ancestors brought you back?", asked Seria. Tatia shook her head no. Then a light blinded them both. And a woman stood in front of them._

" _I'm here on behalf of the ancestors.", said The woman. "Seria you have fulfilled what you were needed to do, and we congratulate you. Tatia, we have brought you back for one simple task."_

 _Seria nodded and Tatia responded. "What?"_

" _To kill the Mikaelsons.", said the woman. "The ancestors have blessed you. You now have the means to kill them. You are now stronger and faster than them. You can't die except by one thing. Seria has gathered white oak for you. We need this family out of our hair."_

" _I barely know the Mikaelsons, and I don't know the first thing about them, especially not how to kill them.", said Tatia. Seria tensed up. Seria knows Freya, she didn't want Freya to die._

" _Seria has books on them, I'm sure she could lend them to you. I want every member of their family and everyone who they could possibly care about to die. They have caused enough trouble." , said the woman._

" _What about Elijah?", asked Tatia. The ancestor looked surprised._

" _I thought he killed you.", said the woman._

" _It wasn't his fault, I have heard what happened in my time being dead. He was forced to become a monster, they all were. He loved me. That is not a crime.", said Tatia._

" _You can let him live, but he can't remain an original.", said the woman. Tatia nodded. Seria was confused about all of this. She didn't understand how the two could have a conversation that was nice and simple about murder. How could Tatia, a human, understand all of this so easily._

" _What about Freya and Hope, they aren't even vampires or werewolves, they are harmless.", spoked up Seria. The ancestor turned to her._

" _Hope will not be harmed, and if Freya doesn't have to be harmed as long as she stays out of all of this.", said the woman. "Seria, I have one more job for you, I need you to warn Kol Mikaelson about all of this." Seria was confused but the woman ignored her. "Tatia do understand what you have to do?"_

" _Of course, all I need to do is take revenge.", said Tatia as she smirked. The ancestor smiled and left. Tatia then took the towel and left. Seria had no idea what just happened._

 _oo0oo_

"I can't believe I wasn't invited to this family gathering.", said Tatia. "I've known you all for longer than most people here." Everyone got into battle position. "Oh, no one is getting out of here, I already had a barrier put up, no one leaves." Tatia then looked behind her as her guards came in. "I hope you don't mind. I brought company."

"You're not welcome here.", said Hope. Klaus quickly pushed Hope back.

"Oh, how cute. I'm sorry I had to spoil this happy moment, but you see, I'm looking for something. I don't want to hurt any of you yet.", said Tatia.

"What are you looking for?", asked Freya. Freya moved closer to where Klaus and Hope stood.

"Are you expecting me to tell you to give you a chance to hide what I wish to find.", said Tatia. "I recommend you all stay where you are, because I can take you all on. And I can kill you all."

"Let Hope go.", said Hayley. "She's young, just leave her out of it."

Tatia rolled her eyes. "I won't hurt Hope, unless I have to." Hayley ran over to Hope and picked her up. Only one thing mattered to almost everyone in the room and that was Hope. Tatia then turned her attention to Elijah. He was watching her. She smiled at him.

"Elijah, you will follow me upstairs and can help me find what I'm looking for. Half of you men stay down here, and the rest of you follow us up.", said Tatia. Everyone looked to Elijah and she looked surprised. Tatia waited for Elijah to go so he sighed and walked towards her and they walked upstairs together.

Jackson watched Hayley tense up when Elijah left. Jackson wondered what was going on with them. Sure Hayley keeps saying that she got over him, but he wasn't sure. He watched as Tatia and Elijah got out of view. He then caught Hayley's eye and she handed Hope over to Klaus and then ran over and untied Jackson. She looked guilty.

oo0oo

When Hayley made sure Jackson was ok she went back over to Hope, Jackson behind her. When Hope saw Jackson her eyes lit up.

"Daddy!", said Hope. She jumped into Jackson's arms and they hugged. Klaus looked like he was going to kill Jackson. Hayley held him back.

"What is it now?", asked Klaus.

"Do you think Elijah will be ok?", she asked.

"I don't think Tatia would harm him right now, what does she have to gain?", said Klaus. He kept his focus on Jackson and Hayley still upset.

"I'm sorry Klaus.", said Hayley. Klaus then looked to Hayley.

"For what?", he asked pretending he didn't know.

"For taking Hope from you. It wasn't fair, you would have raised her well, no parent should ever have to go through that. And I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect her from everything. Let her keep her innocence.", said Hayley. Klaus was starting to get mad.

"Well you finally apologized, but did you expect me to forgive you straight away? I missed my daughter's first words. I loved her and I spent 5 years that I could've spent with her, looking her my own daughter. I thought about every possibility. You didn't even let me know if she was alive. I didn't know if she was alive at all. You could have died and no one would have known.", said Klaus. "I worried for her everyday. And now I have to watch as she calls another man her dad." Hayley felt guilty.

"I said I was sorry for what I did, that's all I can do. I explained myself, If you want to kill me go ahead, but I can't make you forgive me. I can't do anything to fix this unless you are willing to fix this as well Klaus.", said Hayley.

"We can finish this conversation later, I think we might have more important matters on our hands.", said Klaus. Hayley nodded agreeing. She walked away.

Klaus watched as the Salvatore brothers walked over to where he stood.

"So can you explain to us, what is exactly going on?", asked Stefan.

"Elijah's ex who he killed has come back to kill us all. Just a normal day.", said Klaus.

"And what's your plan? I mean you always have a plan.", asked Damon.

Klaus thought about that and realized, he couldn't think of anything. They couldn't leave. Freya and Devina's magic wasn't working. There powers wouldn't stand a chance to what Tatia could do. She was indestructible. How were they going to get out?

oo0oo

Freya couldn't believe what was happening. She walked over to where Kol was standing. "Kol, you said you knew which witch brought her back to life. Who was it?"

"Some witch named Seria.", said Kol. When Freya tensed up Kol asked her a question. "Do you know her?"

"A long time ago I knew her and her brother. Was about 50 years ago from now. How were they able to live that long?", asked Freya. Kol just shrugged. Devina called Kol over to her and Kol ran over there to see what was going on.

Freya couldn't believe that it was Seria who had brought Tatia back to life. She stumbled a little trying to soak in the information.

"Are you ok?", asked Stefan as he walked up to Freya.

"Yeah, just a little shocked by what is happening.", responded Freya. "Do you mind me asking how you got here?"

"Well, you see, Bonnie, our local witch said that the ancestors wanted us to go on this journey to find this object that can stop the threat we are facing now, and well, it was all a trap that lead us right to Tatia. Who I'm still kind of weirded out that she looks just like Elena.", said Stefan.

"Elena, is a doppelganger, right?", asked Freya. Stefan nodded. "Do you care about her?"

"Yeah, I'd do anything for her.", said Stefan truthfully.

"I'd do anything for the people I care about to.", said Freya and even in this dark moment they both smile at each other.

Oo0oo

"So Elijah, do you happen to know where your mother's spell book happens to be hidden?", asked Tatia.

"No I happen not too.", said Elijah. "Look, Tatia, why did you want me to come up here?" Elijah was curious. "Don't you hate me for killing you?"

Tatia sighed. "Oh, Elijah, I could never hate you, anyways if you'd have never been turned into a vampire then we could've lived happily ever after. And I thought you'd be the best company.", said Tatia who then smiled. Elijah couldn't help himself he smiled at Tatia but then quickly stopped.

"Tatia, I never meant to hurt you.", said Elijah.

"I know Elijah. I know you'd never hurt me, because you love me, and I can never hurt you, because I love you.", said Tatia.

"Correction, I loved you Tatia.", said Elijah.

Tatia rolled her eyes. "What don't tell me you already fell back into Hayley's arms when she already broke you. Hasn't she hurt you enough? I would have killed her already, If I didn't need her later.", said Tatia. Elijah was about to respond but Tatia cut him off. "Since you don't know where the spell book is I'll have to ask the family witch. Bring up Freya.", she said to her guards who went to get Freya.

Elijah watched as Freya was dragged up the stairs and into the room. He stood up, but Tatia pushed him back down. "I'd like you to tell me where your mother's spell book is." Freya spat at Tatia. "You have quite the temper don't you. Elijah tried to stand up again, but failed. Tatia had her guards punch Freya in the stomach. Freya coughed up blood.

"I won't ask you again, where is the spell book? If you don't answer me I will go downstairs and bring up your brother Finn who I'll murder right in front of you if you don't answer.", said Tatia. Freya remained quiet. "Ok, I'll just go and fetch Finn."

"No, wait.", said Freya, knowing she would regret everything she was saying. "I don't know where it is. We take turns keeping it safe. I don't even know who's turn it is. We hand it off to a sibling of our choice in secret." Elijah sighed.

"I don't suppose it's you who has custody of it now?", asked Tatia to Elijah. Elijah shook his head. Tatia wasn't sure if she could trust him. "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." She then turned to her guards. "Gather all the Mikaelson's up into this room. You can leave Hope and the parents downstairs, I just want the siblings." They then left the room.

Tatia turned to Elijah and sighed. "I'm so sorry Elijah." She then grabbed Elijah and through him to her guards who pushed him down on his knees and held him in place. The guards were almost as strong as Tatia. Elijah couldn't break free. One by one each Mikaelson sibling was dragged in. Rebekah, Klaus, Kol, and Finn and they were all held in the same position as Elijah was.

"So I will ask this once. I need to know who has custody of Esther's spell book. If you decide to keep information from me, I'll kill Freya.", said Tatia. She dragged Freya to stand up and held her knife to Freya's throat. They all stare in horror.

oo0oo

"Now, does anyone know where Esther's spell book is?", asked Tatia clearly annoyed. No one talked. "Fine, say goodbye to your precious sister." Tatia was about to kill Freya when Rebekah spoke up.

"Wait. It's in the bookcase. The book Romeo and Juliet.", said Rebekah. Tatia dropped Freya. Freya gasped for air. Tatia walked over to the bookshelf and found the book, she opened it and took out the spell book. Tatia smiled.

"Well, I have to say, I'm sorry.", said Tatia. They all looked at her confused.

"For What?", asked Kol.

Instead of answering Tatia walked over to Freya and stabbed her in the back. Freya fell to the ground.

"NO!", Finn yelled. He tried to break free.

"Don't worry when the spell is over the guards will leave along with me.", said Tatia. She started to leave but stopped by Elijah.

"I'm really sorry Elijah, but they all must die.", said Tatia. Elijah just glared at her and she left. "You may think I'm the villain, but I'm just saving lives. What's one life to hundreds that she would have killed?" Then Tatia was out of sight. They watched as Freya bleed out on the floor.

oo0oo

When they took all the Mikaelson's upstairs Hayley walked over by Jackson.

"Hey Hayley.", said Jackson. Hayley smiled sadly and she hugged him.

"There's something I have to tell you, Jackson.", said Hayley. Jackson looked at her as if giving her permission for her to tell him. "I thought I was done with Elijah, but I'm not. I love you Jackson, but I love him more. I kissed Elijah. I don't think we can keep our marriage up. I don't deserve you and you are a great man, an even greater husband. You are so faithful, but I can't be with you without wanting something more. I can't do that to you."

Jackson felt his heart break. "You know what, I'm not even surprised. "But I thought after I was tortured by Elijah's first love that I could come home to my wife. I guess that's why it took you so long to rescue me."

Hayley felt tears falling down her cheeks. "I tried to rescue you, I love you Jackson, I just can't drop the way I feel about Elijah.", said Hayley.

Jackson wanted to let out his anger, but not right now. "I still want to be part of Hope's life. I raised her for five years and I love her."

Hayley nodded, it's the least she can do.

oo0oo

Hope had walked away from her mom and dad as they were fighting. She was walking around when she heard her Uncle Finn scream. She watched as Tatia walked downstairs. Hope then ran upstairs to see what happened.

She walked into a room and she saw her Aunt Freya laying on the floor covered in blood. She saw the rest of her family being held down by men.

"Hope, get out of here!", said Klaus when he saw Hope. But Hope just shook her head then took off her bracelet. She then started chanting a spell over Freya.

They all watched as Freya returned to life. She sat up and then gasped. Everyone was relieved and started smiling. Until they saw Hope. She was holding her head like it was about to burst.

"Hope, Hope are you okay?", asked Elijah. They all tried to run to Hope but they couldn't.

"Hope!", yelled Klaus frightened. Freya turned to Hope trying to help.

"She used to much power.", said Freya.

"The bracelet.", said Finn. "She took off her bracelet." Freya nodded and found it. A fire started in the room. Freya quickly got the bracelet and put it on Hope. Hope calmed down but the fire didn't stop though. All of a sudden the guards left. Klaus ran over to Hope. He held her for a second.

"Klaus, get Hope out of the house, everyone run!", said Elijah. Everyone ran out of the room and into the downstairs.

"Fire! Magical Fire! Everyone run!", said Freya. She then got dizzy and then fainted. Marcel and Stefan both grabbed her and carried her out.

The house was starting to fall down and the fire spreads quickly covering almost the whole house. Elijah saw Rebekah running out with some of the family's more important items. He looked around and saw that Kol and Devina were trapped by a burning bookcase that has fallen over. Elijah ran over to them.

He pushed the book shelf out of the way burning himself in the process. Kol grabbed Devina and he ran out only pausing to look at Elijah.

"Go.", said Elijah and Kol left. Elijah then got up and ran to the door. The door set on fire before he could get out. Elijah stumbled back not knowing what to do next.

oo0oo

Kol ran out right behind Devina in time to see the door set on fire. Everyone was already outside except Elijah.

"Is everyone ok?", asked Klaus as he bent over Freya.

"No.", said Kol. everyone looked at him. "The door set on fire before Elijah could get out."

"No, Elijah!", said Rebekah as she ran to the door. "Elijah can you hear me?" Rebekah started yelling for him. There was no answer.

"That fire could kill him.", said Esther. They had forgotten she was there. "Hope's magic is powerful."

Hayley ran up to the door too, she was about to try and go inside when Klaus caught her hand. Hayley glared at him. He gestures to a frightened Hope. Hayley ran over to Hope as she cries and holds her baby girl.

Kol, Klaus, Rebekah, and Finn all nodded to each other and Klaus kicked down the door. They then all ran inside to find their brother.

After awhile they all returned without Elijah. "We can't find him.", sated Kol. Kol felt guilty, if Kol and davina weren't trapped Elijah would be safe. Davina came over and hugged him.

oo0oo

Tatia had just left when she smelled the fire. Her first thought was Elijah. She head and back and sent her guards forward with her spell book.

Most of them were outside. Even Freya was there. She scanned the area and didn't see Elijah she then heard Kol say he was trapped inside.

Tatia walked around to the back and jumped through a window. She saw Elijah, he was unconscious. Tatia went over and checked his pulse, he was still alive. Tatia then dragged him to the window. She heard his siblings trying to find him. Tatia then threw him out the window and then jumped out herself.

When they hit the ground she ran over to Elijah. She stroked his hair and then brushed some of the ash off his face. She watched as Elijah started to wake up. "Tatia,", he mumbled.

"Elijah, are you okay?", said Tatia. She sounded worried.

"Yeah.", said Elijah. Tatia sighed in relief.

"I thought you died.", said tatia. Elijah realized she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, I'm okay.", said Elijah. He sat up and hugged Tatia. He didn't know why. He just knew he had to comfort her. She hugged him back. "Thank you.", she said to her.

"I would never let you die.", said Tatia. They broke apart. Tatia kissed Elijah's forehead then stood up and left.

oo0oo

Elijah stood up and walked back to where his family stood. He saw in the distance that Hayley and Klaus were with Hope. Finn and Rebekah were attending to Freya with Marcel and Stefan trying to help as well. Mikael, their father was watching Freya as well. Damon was talking to Davina and Kol. Esther was just sitting down on a rock. His eyes went back to Hayley.

Elijah was ok now knowing that Hayley was safe. Elijah then walked towards them. It was Rebekah who noticed him first.

"Elijah!", said Rebekah. She ran over and hugged him. Everyone looked over to Elijah and all of a sudden he got hugs from every single one of his siblings.

When they broke apart they all were smiling.

"I'm sorry, Elijah, if I didn't get myself trapped, if I'd just have moved the shelf by myself. You wouldn't have been in danger.", said Kol.

"It's okay.", said Elijah. He then got squeezed by Hayley.

Elijah picked her up and swung her around and then he kissed her. He could tell she had been crying.

"How did you get out?", asked Hayley.

"Never mind that.", said Elijah. He decided not to mention Tatia. "I'm here now." Gladly Hayley dropped it.

"Elijah, with everything I faced. I don't think I've ever been as scared or worried for someone as I was for you. I love you Elijah.", said Hayley.

"And I love you.", said Elijah. They then hugged once more.

oo0oo

"Freya. Are you okay?", asked Elijah as Freya sat down on the grass.

"Yeah, but I'd be more worried right now about the fact our parents escaped. Dad said goodbye to me.", said Freya.

"We can deal with them later.", stated Elijah. Stefan then walked up to them.

"Damon and I are heading out.", said Stefan. "I'm glad you're both okay."

"I'm sorry you were dragged into the Stefan. You are a good man. Say hello to Elena for me.", said Elijah. Stefan nodded. Elijah then left.

"So, are you okay?", Stefan asked Freya.

"Yeah. Hey, I'm glad we got to talk earlier. I hope to see you around.", said Freya. They shared a smile. Stefan then rejoined Damon.

"Ready to leave brother?", asked Damon.

"You know I am.", said Stefan. They then stole a car then left.

oo0oo

The Mikaelson's bought out a pent house. Two of them in the same building and took up temporary residence there. Freya was in the study when Klaus, Jackson, and Hayley walked in.

"Can I help you?", she asked. They all sat down.

"We were wondering how we could help Hope with her powers.", said Hayley. Freya took a seat as well.

"Her powers are extraordinary. The bracelet is really clever, but when she reaches a certain age the bracelet will cease to work.", said Freya.

"How can we help her.", asked Klaus.

"Either we can strip her off her powers, or we could help her learn to control them, but to do that it could take years and could cause disasters.", said Freya. "You three have a choice to make."

oo0oo

 **Flashback - 50 years ago**

" _Seria!", said Freya trying to find her friend. "Where are you?"_

" _Freya!", said Seria as she saw her friend calling for her. "Keep it down, if my father finds out he'll have our heads."_

 _Freya was teaching Seria and her brother magic. Ever since Seria's mother died their father didn't let them practice magic._

 _Luckily it turned out Seria's best friend was a witch as well. She had convinced Freya to teach her._

" _Of course.", said Freya. Freya and Seria then shared a hug. "Where's Jason?" Jason was Seria's brother, and Freya's boyfriend._

" _I'm right behind you love.", said Jason as he hugged Freya from behind. Freya turned around and kissed him. Freya never thought she'd be this happy._

oo0oo

 **Hope's Book Entry - Page 2**

 _Hope, your family told me about this and asked me to write in it, so here it goes. I may not be your real father, but I raised you for five years and I love you as my own. I'm sorry if I'm not as much in your life as I was anymore. But I do love you. I also know you're destined for greatness._

 _With love,_

 _Jackson_

 **Thank you for reading so far. I was going to post this chapter later but I decided to just do it now. I figured that I should make this one longer. Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will focus on Klaus. Please help me decide if Klaus should start dating Caroline or Camille. Have a good day.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Caroline

**This chapter is for Klaus fans. Please enjoy and review at the end. Both Caroline and Camille will be in this chapter. I would like everyone to know that these characters are what I imagine them to be, they are not going to be exactly like the characters from the tv show. Thank you. Camille is also not dead in this. Thank you** _ **Candleblaise, Bri100, DAWN, roses0002, malleyne, libsrock, and 8 guest viewers for reviewing the story so far.**_

"What about you?", asked Elijah. He looked over to Klaus who was making coffee. "Are you looking for your true love?" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time to search for my true love, true love doesn't even exist. Sure you can love someone, but true love, that is all fake. Besides I have a daughter to worry about now.", said Klaus.

"Oh please Nikklaus, even I believed in true love when Hope was gone. I still went out and had fun.", said Elijah.

"You mean you went to parties and sucked on random people's blood?", asked Klaus. Elijah rolled his eyes. "You know instead of worrying about how I don't believe in true love you should worry about how you feeding off of innocent people and killing others doesn't bother you anymore." Elijah remained silent for awhile.

"Nikklaus, please, all I want is a happy family. And I know Hope brings you joy. But don't you feel as though something is missing. I think that something is true love, finding someone for you to love that is not family.", said Elijah.

"Maybe.", said Klaus. He then put his empty coffee cup down. "Well, I think I'll be heading out on a walk. I'll leave you to search out your true love. But tell me this brother, is it Tatia or Hayley that you believe was true love?" Klaus then smirked. Elijah got still. He then got angry. As Klaus started to leave, Elijah threw the book he was reading at Klaus' head.

It hit Klaus and he turned around angry. Then he smiled. "That still wasn't an answer." The then left before Elijah could do anything else.

Elijah sighed. His brother could be annoying. Elijah knew he loved Hayley, but was he even sure it was true love?

oo0oo

Klaus walked down the streets of New Orleans while everyone around him was in a hurry. They didn't know it yet, but Klaus ruled over them all. Klaus smiled to himself as he walked down the street. Then he saw a woman he thought he'd never see again. It was Caroline. Klaus had thought that she was back in Mystic falls. Why would Caroline be here? He saw that Caroline was buying a blue fabric. He watched as she paid the man and then walked away with the fabric. What was she doing here? Klaus couldn't help but walk over to her. "Caroline?"

Caroline spinned around and pepper sprayed Klaus in the face. Klaus was not expecting that, maybe a slap or something. But not pepper sprayed. I mean who even wakes up and thinks they'll get pepper sprayed that day.

Klaus covered his eyes and tried to blink it out. It was starting to get better, and he could barely see.

"OMG, Klaus, I am so sorry.", said Caroline. She didn't know what to do. "I thought you were trying to sneak up on me."

"I didn't think anyone actually carried around pepper spray!", said Klaus he could almost fully see now.

"It's a big city!", said Caroline. Klaus then started being able to see again, could see Caroline perfectly. How the sun bounced off her perfect blonde hair. Klaus smiled. Caroline looked confused..

"So what brings you to New Orleans?", asked Klaus.

"I came to see a witch named Devina.", said Caroline. "Don't ask why, please don't." Klaus was confused why Caroline didn't want Klaus to know why.

"It must be important if you risked running into me.", said Klaus as he smirked. Caroline smiled a little.

"Oh believe me it is.", said Caroline as she got more serious.

"I know Devina, she is dating my brother.", said Klaus.

"Really?", said Caroline. Caroline was now interested, maybe running into Klaus wasn't the worst thing ever. "Could you tell me where I can find her?"

"Well, her and Kol are on a sort of vacation right now and she won't be back for at least two days.", said Klaus.

Caroline's hope went away. "Is it alright if I stay with you till then?" she asked. Klaus smiled.

"Of course, anything for an old friend.", said Klaus. Caroline smiled. Klaus then thought to himself, maybe true love could really exist. But, maybe it didn't and maybe it wasn't with Caroline. But for now, he decided to ignore the last part. He took Caroline's hand and they walked to Caroline's car.

oo0oo

Hayley was looking everywhere for Elijah. She had checked every room in the penthouses and even was looking through the streets. After about two hours Hayley quit and went to check on Hope. When she got to Hope's room she saw that Jackson was in there as well and they were doing a puzzle. Hayley smiled, it reminded her of before they came to New Orleans and when they were a family.

"Hayley.", said Jackson when he saw she was watching them. He stood up. Hope looked up and smiled.

"I'm going to go get Emma, my puppy, daddy hasn't met her yet.", said Hope as she ran off in search of the puppy.

"I'm glad your back.", said Hayley. Jackson didn't look her in the eye.

"Yeah me too.", said Jackson. "It was really great to see Hope again, I missed her." Jackson smiled a little to himself.

"Look, Jackson, I'm sorry, but I can't help the way I feel about Elijah. I do love you Jackson and I care about you a lot. But, I do love Elijah more, and I can't lie to you the entire time we're together. I thought I at least owed you that.", said Hayley.

"Hayley I don't want it to be awkward around us, but I don't want to stay out of Hope's life.", said Jackson. Hayley nodded. "I'm going to head to my grandmother's home. I'll stay in the bayou. But, I would like permission to visit."

"Anytime.", said Hayley. Klaus probably wouldn't want him to visit often though. "I guess I'll see you later then?" Jackson nodded. Hayley then left the room.

oo0oo

Klaus had just got Caroline set up in a room when she said she had somewhere to be. Klaus nodded and headed to the bar to see Cami. Cami always made him feel better. And who better than her to help when he was feeling confused.

"Cami, how about a drink?", asked Klaus as he sat down at the bar.

"Klaus, as expected, every Saturday, same place, same time.", said Camille. She handed him a drink. "I'm prepared this time." Camille smiled.

"You prepared for my weekly troubles?", asked Klaus as he smiled back. Camille nodded. "Well you see I had a discussion with my brother today. About if true love really exists. He says it does, I say it doesn't."

"And why don't you.", asked Camille.

"Well, every time I think I could be in love, it all turns to dust. I believe love exists, but not true love. But then something happened today.", said Klaus. He didn't want to talk to Camille about Caroline. But he needed to get it off his chest.

"Well, what happened?", asked Camille. Camille was starting to get nervous. She didn't even know why.

"Well, a girl I feel for a while ago, well, she showed up in New Orleans. I loved her. She didn't reciprocate the feeling that well. We tried it, but it didn't work out. And now she's back, and will be for a couple days, and I don't know what to think about that.", said Klaus. Camille smiled at Klaus sadly.

"Klaus, if you love her, then maybe try it again. If you think it could be true love, you can't let that opportunity go. But, if you don't think that's the best idea. Then just try to clear the air, try to be friends. And maybe there is someone else out there for you to find true love with. Only you can dictate your future. No one else. You can decide what's best for you. I have never had to chance to chase after love. If I did I would take it.", said Camille. Klaus looked up at her. Camille smiled to him and Klaus returned the smile.

"Do you believe in true love?", asked Klaus. He wanted to know the answer.

"I do.", said Camille. Camille then looked at the clock. "Well, it's the end of my shift. See you next week, or maybe even tomorrow." Camille then left.

Klaus realized right then that he'd never let anything happen to Camille. He realized that he cared for Camille as well. What did she say? That if he has a chance for true love he should go after it. What it he had two chances?

oo0oo

Hayley was really starting to get annoyed with Elijah. Where was he? She was walking around about to call his name when she head music. She heard beautiful, classical, and even romantic music coming from the balcony of their penthouse. Hayley didn't understand. It was about 10 o'clock at night. Who would have that type of music on?

Hayley walked out onto the balcony. The balcony was lit with candles and there was apparently live music. She then saw Elijah. He was standing there in a black tux. Hayley smiled when she saw him.

"May I have this dance?", he asked extending a hand out to Hayley.

"Of course Mr. Mikaelson.", said Hayley as she took his hand. They slow danced for awhile. Elijah spinned her around. She then spinned Elijah around. They both giggled. Then when the song ended Elijah dipped Hayley and then brought her into a kiss. They both stood up and smiled to each other.

"And what was this about?", asked Hayley.

"What? I couldn't give my girlfriend some romance?", asked Elijah as he smiled.

"Well, I'll say you are a much more romantic person than I. Have you been planning this all day? I have been trying to get a hold of you.", said Hayley.

Elijah smirked. "I had to make it perfect for you." Hayley smiled. She leaned over and kissed Elijah. Then again and again. Elijah then realized that what he and Hayley had had to be true love. She then felt elijah picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom. He shut the door behind them.

oo0oo

Klaus returned home from his visit with Camille and saw Caroline sitting on a couch drinking hot chocolate. He smiled.

"Oh hey.", said Caroline now noticing Klaus. She gestured for Klaus to join her. He gave in and went over and sat next to her. "I was just admiring your paintings."

Klaus looked over and saw the painting he had, of Hope, Camille, Caroline, his family, their old house, Tatia, Marcel, nearly everyone and everything. He then realized that one stood out. It was a picture of him and Caroline walking on the beach. "I didn't know you still cared.", said Caroline.

"I never stopped.", replied Klaus. Caroline then noticed a picture of Camille.

"Who's she?", asked Caroline. Klaus then felt uncomfortable. What did Camille say? Go for it.

"She's one of my friends. Not many of them. Anyone waiting for you back in Mystic Falls?", asked Klaus.

"No, broke things off with a boy a while ago.", said Caroline. Klaus wondered what that meant.

"And were you thinking of starting anything soon?", asked Klaus. Caroline smiled at Klaus. He was shy. Caroline couldn't believe it. Maybe his daughter really had changed him.

"Matters if a certain someone is willing to start anything with me.", said Caroline. She took Klaus' hand. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Is he?"

"He is.", said Klaus. Caroline leaned over and kissed Klaus. Klaus couldn't help but think, maybe Elijah wasn't to off about true love.

oo0oo

 **Flashback - 2 days ago in Mystic Falls**

" _Hello.", said Caroline as she entered her home in Mystic Falls. She wasn't expecting anyone to be there. The door had been opened though so she was a little worried._

 _She kept looking around until she saw Elena sitting on the couch. "Elena?", asked Caroline._

" _Try again.", said the girl._

" _Katherine?", asked Caroline again. The girl rolled her eyes._

" _Nice guess.", said the girl as she stood. "My name's Tatia. And I'm going to need your help. Unless you would like something bad to happen to those you care about." Caroline gulped. Stefan had told her about Tatia. She knew she was in big trouble._

oo0oo

 **3rd page in Hope's book - Caroline**

 _Klaus told me about this book. He told me now that we are dating, that I should write something. So here it goes. Hope, you have an amazing father. He would do anything for someone he cares about. He can draw and paint so well, that it looks real. Like he can capture the essence of what or who he is painting. He would do anything for you. And you are lucky to have him as your dad. I hope you stay safe._

 _Caroline Forbes_

 **Thanks for reading that chapter. Please review. Tell me who you would like Rebekah with. The next chapter will have to deal with Rebekah. Sorry for not updating quicker. I have been busy. Again, please review. What do you think Tatia has planned with Caroline? I am also going to start working on friendships.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Stebekah

**Please enjoy the next chapter. I would appreciate it if you could help me as I go one and to improve my story. Please review at the end of the chapter. Tell me if you would like me to change anything. This chapter is about Rebekah. Please tell me who you would Like Rebekah with.**

"Stefan Salvatore.", said Klaus as he opened the door and saw his friend standing in the doorway. He smiled. "Didn't think I'd see you so soon."

"Klaus.", said Stefan as he nodded. Klaus then forgot that the penthouse was under Freya's name. Stefan couldn't enter.

"Freya?", yelled Klaus as he searched for his sister. Freya came into the room and saw Stefan.

"Hey! I forgot you were coming. Come on in.", said Freya. Stefan stepped in and brought Freya into a hug.

"What brings you here?", asked Klaus.

"Looking for Caroline. Freya said she was here.", said Stefan.

"Yeah, she should be in the living room.", said Klaus. Stefan nodded as he headed to the living room.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming?", asked Klaus as he looked to Freya. Freya shrugged and walked off.

oo0oo

Stefan walked in and saw Caroline sitting on the couch. "Stefan!", she said as she saw him. Caroline instantly got worried. This was not part of the plan, Stefan was suppose to be in Mystic Falls. "Why are you here?"

"You just left. We were worried, and I didn't want to be left alone in Mystic Falls with Elena and Damon now together.", admitted Stefan. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to find a witch named Devina, and well she and Kol are apparently on a vacation of a sorts and now I'm waiting here for them to return.", said Caroline leaving out why she needed to find Devina and leaving out what Tatia had to do with it all.

"Why do you need to see Devina? If you needed a witch you know Bonnie would help you.", said Stefan confused. Caroline didn't know how to respond.

"Stefan!", said Rebekah as she walked into the living room and saw the Salvatore and Caroline talking. Stefan turned around. Rebekah ran up to him and they hugged. "You didn't tell me you were coming, we never got the time to talk last time I saw you."

"Well, to be fair, we were being held captive.", said Stefan. Rebekah laughed. Caroline was glad that Rebekah had came and distracted Stefan. Caroline sneaked out of the room.

oo0oo

"So Stefan Salvatore is back in town and so is Caroline Forbes, who you are now dating.", said Marcel trying to keep up with what Klaus was saying. Klaus nodded. "Cami can we have another drink?", asked Marcel as he looked at Cami behind the counter.

"Coming right up.", said Cami. "So what has you boys so troubled?"

"Well other than Tatia being back and trying to kill us all, the nothing really.", said Klaus. Cami smiled at him.

"So I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but did I hear you say that you are now dating Miss Forbes.", said Cami. Klaus nodded. "See you can take my advice every once in awhile." Cami winked. Klaus blushed. Cami had to admit she was a little jealous of Caroline. "What about you Marcel?"

"Nothing's wrong.", said Marcel. Cami knew he was lying.

"What about Rebekah, how's all of that?", asked Cami. Marcel froze. Klaus looked shocked then started laughing.

"You still like my sister?!", said Klaus who was amused. Marcel blushed. "Good luck with that." Klaus scoffed.

"What do you mean?", asked Marcel curious to what Klaus meant.

"In the 1920s Rebekah fell in love with Stefan, and Stefan fell in love with Rebekah. The only reasons they weren't together earlier was because Stefan was with Elena and Stefan moved on. Rebekah never truly did move on. And now Stefan is moving past Elena. And Rebekah's free. They are both in the same city. Seems like the perfect time for them to get together.", said Klaus. Cami hit him on the back of the head. "Hey!"

"Don't listen to him Marcel, if you really like Rebekah, just go for it.", said Cami. Marcel smiled at her. Klaus just continued to smirk.

oo0oo

"Devina, Kol!", said Elijah as he watched his brother and girlfriend walk into the penthouse. Elijah and Kol quickly hugged. "Devina, Caroline Forbes, one of our families old friends wishes to speak to you. She is waiting in the kitchen." Devina was skeptical but nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

She saw a blonde girl standing there. "Hello, I'm Devina.", said Devina to the girl. The girl sighed and looked relieved.

"I'm Caroline.", said Caroline. She extended her hand and Devina took it. "I need you help. Can vampires hear into this room?" Devina was curious.

Devina brought out some sage and lit it so they couldn't listen in. "Now they can't." Caroline sighed in relief.

"Tatia is threatening someone I cared about to deliver this message.", said Caroline. When Tatia's name was dropped Devina took a step back.

"She wants you to do a spell, in return she'll let you and Kol go, please do the spell, I'm begging you, she has someone I care about a lot in her grasps. Please.", said Caroline. "And please don't tell the original family, because then she'll kill my friend and she'll come in and kill Kol instantly." Devina had no idea what to do. "Just meet her at this address tomorrow at 4:00." Caroline gave Devina the address and then left.

Devina just stood there in shock.

oo0oo

"I am so glad you are here. How's Elena and Damon?", asked Rebekah. Then she realizes what she said. Stefan looked off into space for a second.

"They are okay. They have started a steady relationship.", said Stefan.

"I'm so sorry Stefan, I forgot.", said Rebekah. Stefan smiled at her weakly.

"It's fine. Anyways, they won't be having as much fun as we will.", said Stefan. Rebekah didn't understand.

"What do you mean?", asked Rebekah. Stefan smiled. Then he brought out his phone and played a song Rebekah remembered well. It was the song they danced to in the 1920s. Rebekah smiled. Stefan then stood up.

"May I have this dance my dear lady?", asked Stefan. Rebekah blushed and then took his hand and they slow danced and spinned. "Do you remember this song?", asked Stefan.

"How could I forget. We danced to this after you've been trying to get me to dance the entire night but I kept refusing. Then you snuck up on me and compelled my date for a dance away and took his place.", said Rebekah and giggled.

"Yeah, I was more fun back then.", said Stefan. "Well, at least did you have fun." They kept dancing.

"The best night of my life. I danced with the man I would fall in love with. And there was also when you tried to outsmart Nik so that you could dance with me again and failed. But Nik and you became best friends because of that.", said Rebekah.

"So you fell in love with me?", asked Stefan. Rebekah blushed.

"Maybe.", she said.

"Maybe, I fell in love with that girl as well.", said Stefan as he smiled. Then the song ended. And Stefan leaned in and they kissed. Then they pulled apart. "Maybe I still love her." Rebekah blushed again.

"I'm sorry, am we interrupting something?", asked Klaus as he and Marcel walked in. Marcel instantly walked away.

"No.", said Stefan. Rebekah nodded in agreement.

"I think I'm going to find Kol and welcome him back.", said Rebekah as she left. Klaus smirked towards Stefan.

"What?", asked Stefan. Klaus smiled bigger.

"Nothing.", he said. He then left the room.

oo0oo

Klaus was about to walk to meet up with Caroline when he heard crying come from Hope's room. Klaus immediately darted in. He saw that Hope was on her bed crying. At least she was safe. "Are you okay princess?", asked Klaus. Hope looked up and tried to dry her tears.

"My dad, well Jackson, he left, he went to the bayou. I won't see him that often. I need him, I need my dad.", said Hope. Klaus felt hurt, did Hope not see him as a father figure.

"Hey, love, I know I wasn't in your life for five years. But I have never stopped loving you. You are my daughter. I understand that I will never be Jackson. But, if you need a dad. I will always be there for you.", said Klaus.

Hope smiled. "Maybe I could color with you again.", said Hope. "I think we should get to know each other better." Klaus nodded in agreement. Then Hope came up to Klaus and hugged him. Klaus hugged her back.

oo0oo

"Sleep tight my dear Hope.", said Elijah as he tucked in Hope. Hayley kissed Hope's forehead.

"Love you baby girl.", said Hayley.

"Love you mommy.", said Hope. Hayley then left the room.

"Goodnight, sweet Hope.", said Elijah.

"Goodnight Uncle Elijah, do you think you can hand me my stuffed panda?", asked Hope. Elijah nodded but when he turned around someone else had already grabbed the panda.

"Elijah, good to see you again?", said Tatia. Elijah was getting ready to fight when Tatia raised her hand up. "Here you go Hope, your panda."

Elijah looked over to Hope. She was trying to scream but didn't have her voice. A man with tousled black hair had grabbed her. "Sorry, Elijah. But I need you and your niece to come with us. Quietly and calmly, and no one will get hurt. Don't worry, I won't hurt any of you as long as you don't cause any trouble." Elijah put his hands up in surrender. Tatia smiled knowing she won that battle. But Elijah would not let her win the war.

oo0oo

 **Flashback - Earlier that day**

" _Tatia, I don't understand why we need this Devina witch for the spell you needed done. I'm a witch as well.", said Tatia's witch. Tatia looked at the man before her. She rolled her eyes._

" _You see, Devina has one of the spells I needed from the spell book. A linking spell between two people. She used it to unbind Hayley and a witch named Sophie.", said Tatia. "So therefore I need her to give me the paper, which is just easier if she performs the spell as well."_

" _When will I get to see Freya again, and where is my sister.", asked the man._

" _Oh, Jason, don't worry. You will see Freya soon. I'm sure Seria will show up as well.", said Tatia lying. Seria was dead, but there was no reason to tell her brother that though._

oo0oo

 **4th page in Hope's book - Stefan**

 _Hope, I have to be honest, I don't know you well. But I have listened to Rebekah tell stories of you and how much light you have in your heart and soul. I wish that I knew you better. Hope I know you are destined to do more than anyone can imagine. I ask you to look after your Aunt Rebekah. I do love her. She needs you as much as you need her. Hope follow your heart and your mind. Be the best person you can be. You are loved by so many, you are their last Hope._

 _Stefan Salvatore_

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. Please review. I love Stebekah, thought I also like Stelena and Rebekah and Marcel. Please tell me who you like who with. Tell me what type of scenes you like. What you would like me to explore with, and what characters I should focus on. Please help me as I continue. Again, review, reviewing will help a lot.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Linking

**Please review at the end and tell me what you think of the latest chapter. Please tell what you think of the next chapter. Tell me what type of scenes you would like to see. If you liked the music chapter ask me to add more music. If you want it to be more light hearted, just tell me. I do know I'm writing the story a little differently than when I started. If you want it darker, just tell me. If you want a certain character to be focused on more, tell me. Tell me if you would like me to continue with the Hope's book pages. If I don't hear that people like them, I think I might take them out. Thank you.**

"What are we going to do Klaus?", asked Hayley. "Are we going to bind her powers or take the risk of letting her learn to control them." Klaus thought for a moment.

"Well, what does her father say?", asked Klaus who was upset. "What does Jackson think?" Hayley rolled her eyes.

"You are her father as well. What do you think.", asked Hayley.

"I think we should let Freya teach her, my daughter is powerful, she is going to need that power when she's older. And I do not believe in taking away my family's power.", said Klaus.

"Don't you take away your family's power when you dagger them and leave them in a coffin.", asked Hayley.

"That's not the point.", said Klaus. "I'm guessing you disagree with me?"

"I just want my daughter to live the most normal life she can, if she doesn't have her powers, never activates the werewolf curse, and never dies young, she can be human. And if she ever wishes to be a vampire then I will allow it, since I can't stop that from happening. I might not be able to even stop the werewolf curse. But we can right now take the witch part of her away. So she can be a normal little girl for awhile, so she doesn't have to bear the weight of the responsibilities and the controlling her powers all the time. She can take off the bracelet for good!", said Hayley.

"I understand, but with hybrids as her parents, a werewolf ex-step father, a soon to be original vampire step-father, a witch for an aunt, the rest of her family being all supernatural creatures. How normal of life do you think she will have?", asked Klaus. Before Hayley could respond, Rebekah ran in.

"Hope's missing.", said Rebekah. Both Hayley and Klaus stood up quickly and ran to Hope's room. She wasn't there.

"Have you checked the entire house?", asked Hayley. Rebekah nodded. "Maybe she just wandered out onto the streets?" Hayley was trying to give herself hope.

"That's what I thought, I went to see Elijah's thoughts on it since I couldn't find you two, but he's gone as well, and Elijah would tell us if he was leaving. Then I remember Hayley telling me that Elijah never came back to his room that night, but he did that sometimes, then I realized Elijah never left, especially with Hope, because if he did, he would leave a note. Then I felt dumb because I remembered we have security cameras outside the house by the front door, we should get more, but anyways I went and checked the security cameras with Stefan when he saw that Tatia and a man, most likely a witch entering in. The man used spells so no one would sense them or see them.", said Rebekah quickly.

"Tatia took my daughter.", said Klaus quietly. Rebekah nodded. Klaus threw Hope's drawing desk across the room and it broke as it hit the wall. Hayley fell down on her knees. She felt so weak. Tatia had stolen her baby girl and Elijah.

"We will get them back.", said Klaus to Hayley. He rested his hand on her shoulder.

oo0oo

"Stop pacing the floor, Elijah, come and sit down.", said Tatia.

"Well, I believe I have every reason to pace the floor. You are holding my niece and I hostage.", said Elijah as he sighed and sat down on a couch by Tatia.

"Oh, you know I'd never hurt you, and besides I even said I'd let you go once I'm finished, you'll be home by the end of the day.", said Tatia.

"Where's Hope?", asked Elijah. Tatia rolled her eyes.

"Jason is watching her, can't have you fighting against me. Don't want to accidently have to kill you.", said Tatia who then smirked. Elijah rolled his eyes. He was worried about Hope, but at the moment he couldn't do anything. Tatia then checked the time and stood up.

"Where you going?", asked Elijah.

"It's almost 4 I need to meet with someone.", said Tatia. "Just about three more hours and you and Hope can leave." Elijah wondered why she needed to meet with someone. He also wondered why she would take them if she was just going to let them go in less than 24 hours. When Tatia left Elijah was about to try to go find Hope, maybe with Tatia gone he could escape. But Jason, Tatia's witch came in with a knife to Hope's throat.

"I'd sit down if I were you.", said Jason. Elijah glared at him, but he sat down. Elijah couldn't wait to leave this all behind.

oo0oo

"Keep searching! There are two of you witches you have to know where they are!", said Klaus angrily towards Freya and Devina who were searching for Hope and Elijah. Hayley, Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah, Finn, Marcel, Stefan and Kol were all watching the witches waiting so they could jump into a battle.

"They aren't coming up anywhere. I bet another witch is protecting them.", said Devina.

"Wait, if he can figure out what witch, maybe we can track the witch.", said Freya. Everyone listened to see where this idea was going. "I doubt the witch would think that we'd search for him or her or that we'd worry about who the witch was."

"You're right, all we need to do is look at the security tapes, and if he get a clear shot of their face we might be able to recognize him or her.", said Devina sarcastically. Everyone lost hope again. Freya rolled her eyes.

"Here.", said Marcel as he pushed play on the screen of a tablet that had footage of the witch and Tatia. They watched as they saw a tall man with brown hair and eyes. They watched as the luckily got a clear shot of the man's face and Freya gasped. Everyone looked to her.

"Do you know who that is?", asked Hayley. Freya nodded. "Who?" Everyone looked to Freya.

"That's Seria's brother, right?", asked Kol. Everyone looked over to him shocked.

"Yeah, his name is Jason Montegrony. I taught him and his sister about 50 years ago. He was dead though. Seria and I we thought he was dead.", said Freya. Freya didn't understand.

"Well, we won't be able to find him unless he has any other living relatives or we have something of his, which since he probably looks the same he did 50 years ago means that none of those things are possible." , said Devina.

"I have a locket he gave me, it used to belong to him. He would wear it and keep it hidden.", said Freya. Everyone was surprised, but they decided not to ask any questions. Klaus nodded. Freya stood up and walked over and grabbed a box off of a shelf.

"Luckily I was wearing it during the fire.", said Freya. She opened the box and a golden locket was laying in it. It was shiny and looked like it was cleaned often. "I'll do the spell, Devina, since the magic will be stronger because I know him." Devina nodded in agreement.

Devina checked the time and realized that it was almost 4. She had to meet Tatia. She of course was going to take the deal. This was her chance to save Kol. She meet Caroline's eyes. Caroline nodded and pointed at her watch.

"Excuse me, but I need to go somewhere for awhile.", said Devina.

"My family is in trouble and you are just going to leave?", asked Klaus angrily. He started making his way towards Devina, but Kol stepped in between.

"Hey, Nik, calm down, Freya has it. Devina has things to do as well. They are probably important.", said Kol. Klaus didn't seem convinced.

"I have everything under control, Klaus.", said Freya. Klaus backed off. Kol was about to talk to Devina, but Devina was already out the door.

oo0oo

"I thought you weren't going to show.", said Tatia as she smiled when she saw Devina walking up. Devina tensed up when she heard Tatia.

"So if I perform a spell, then you'll leave Kol and I alone?", asked Devina.

"Straight to business then?", asked Tatia. Devina didn't respond. "Yes, I'll leave you and Kol alone." Devina nodded satisfied with Tatia's answer.

"What spell?", asked Devina.

"The linking spell that bound Sophie and Hayley years ago. I need you to perform it. I know you know how to separate the link. I would like you to bring me the spell to undo it. Then you will perform the spell.", said Tatia.

Devina was surprised, she had forgotten about that spell that was about 8 years ago. Devina knew she still had the spell though. But how did Tatia know about it.

"I can go home quickly and bring the spell back.", said Devina.

"I want you to come to the cemetery as quickly as possible.", said Tatia. Devina nodded.

"Who am I performing this spell on?", asked Devina.

"Me and Elijah.", said Tatia seriously. Devina was confused.

"Will you let them go?", asked Devina carefully.

"Of course.", said Tatia as she smiled back at Devina. Devina just rolled her eyes and left.

oo0oo

"And what are we doing in a cemetery?", asked Elijah. Tatia linked their arms as they walked. Elijah pulled away and Tatia rolled her eyes.

"Just to perform a spell. Don't worry, not on Hope. She's just here so you don't fight back.", said Tatia.

"What type of spell?", asked Elijah. Tatia ignored him.

"I'm sorry Elijah.", said Tatia. Before Elijah could ask for what he felt pain run through him. He saw as Jason stabbed Elijah in the chest with a regular wooden stake. "Don't worry I know you won't be dead for long, and I know that when you awake you will be weakened. And don't worry about what type of spell." Elijah fell to the ground.

"No!", screamed Hope. She tried to run to her uncle, but Tatia held her back.

"If you take off your bracelet I will kill you before you can do anything. Elijah won't stay dead for long, he will come back shortly. Don't worry, I could never kill him.", said Tatia. Hope didn't take the chance. She kept her bracelet on.

Jason picked up Elijah and set him on a stone table. Then she saw Devina walk over.

"Devina!", said Hope. "Help." Devina looked over and saw Hope.

"I will, I promise, thank God you are all right. But I need to perform a spell or she'll hurt Kol.", said Devina. Hope looked confused. Jason came up behind Hope. He said a quick spell and Hope was knocked out.

"You have the spell?", asked Tatia. Devina nodded and handed Tatia the spell. "Thank you. Now let's get this spell done. Don't try anything. Jason will be watching you."

Tatia walked over and layed down on the stone table next to Elijah. She nodded at Devina to perform the spell. Devina nodded.

She started chanting the words. Elijah woke up and pulled out the stake. He couldn't stand though, he was too weak. Jason came over and held Elijah down just in case. Hope watched from a couple feet away. All of a sudden both Elijah and Tatia screamed in pain at the same time. Hope started crying. She was scared.

oo0oo

"Have you found them yet?", asked an impatient Klaus. Freya nodded no. She stood up angrily. Everyone sighed almost in defeat.

"What's the map doing?", asked Rebekah as she saw a part of it glow in a golden light. Everyone looked towards the map and Freya's eyes widened.

"Jason, he's in the cemetery.", said Freya. Everyone smiled.

"Well, let's go save our family.", said Kol. Everyone agreed as the headed out the door.

"Wait!", said Caroline. Everyone looked towards her. "It's a full moon, don't ask me how I know, but Tatia is vulnerable and she can be killed during the full moon. Her skin in breachable." Everyone wondered how Caroline knew, but they didn't have time to ask. They needed to save Hope and Elijah. They all rushed out the door except for Caroline.

She had done everything that Tatia had asked. She told them that she was vulnerable that night, which Tatia claimed was true. Caroline had no idea what she was planning.

oo0oo

Devina had just finished the spell when she saw the Mikaelson's rush in.

"Devina?", asked Kol. "What are you doing?" Everyone was surprised to see her here.

"Don't blame her Uncle Kol, the evil girl threatened you.", said Hope. Everyone paid attention to Hope. Klaus ran towards her.

Jason stepped in front of Klaus before he could get to Hope. They were about to fight when Tatia interrupted.

"Stand down Jason, they can take them now, the spell is complete.", said Tatia. Jason stepped down and started walking towards Tatia to help her up when he heard her.

"Jason, I thought you were dead.", said Freya almost heartbroken. Jason turned around and saw her.

"Freya.", said Jason, that's all he could get out.

"Hope are you alright?", asked Klaus as he and Hayley bent down to help her. Hope nodded.

"Elijah, she did something.", said Hope. They looked over to where Tatia and Elijah were struggling to stand.

Rebekah, Stefan, and Finn ran over to help Elijah. Kol was still stuck on Devina and her lying.

Klaus ran over to Tatia and pushed her up against the wall. He head a dagger to her heart he pressed it in causing her to bleed. "I will make you suffer.", he growled. Tatia just laughed.

"Be careful, you kill me, you kill your brother.", said Tatia as she smirked. She nodded to Elijah. Klaus looked over and Elijah started to bleed the same place Tatia did. "We're connected. Linked. I know what you are thinking. You are stabbing me with a regular stake, which won't keep Elijah dead for long, but you're wrong, if I die, he does, and it doesn't work the other way around. If he dies, I'll live.", said Tatia as she smiled.

"You monster.", growled Klaus.

"An intelligent monster at least, you see you can't use him against me, but I can use him against you. So now you can either let me go or bury Elijah tonight.", said Tatia. Klaus wanted to kill her so bad. But he didn't want to lose Elijah. Would Tatia really risk Elijah's life though. She was crazy.

Klaus dropped Tatia. "Good choice. Come on Jason, let's go." Tatia started to walk off, Jason right behind her. Kol started to try to kill her but Klaus caught his arm. He shook his head no.

"She linked herself to Elijah.", said Klaus. Everyone then backed down. Hayley ran over to Elijah to check on him. Klaus walked back to Hope. He hugged her like his life depended on it.

oo0oo

"It doesn't make sense.", said Hayley to everyone. "Why would she bind herself to Elijah?" Everyone shrugged. Hope was in the other room watching Elijah as he slept. He was really weak. Caroline walked into the room to check on Elijah. She felt bad for what she did, but she had to keep her friend safe. Which friend? It was of course Elena, no one had noticed but Katherine had taken Elena's place until Tatia let Elena go and erased her memory. Caroline was trying to protect Elena, but was that ok if It was at the risk of others? Caroline retreated to her room for the rest of the night.

Everyone except, Hope, Caroline, and Elijah, were trying to figure out the next step. "We can't kill her until we lift the spell.", said Rebekah. Stefan held her closer to him. Rebekah looked up and smiled at him.

"Freya, Devina, please tell me you know how to lift the spell, Devina you have lifted it before.", said Klaus. Freya shook her head. They all looked to Devina.

"I don't have it memorized, and the spell, I handed it over to Tatia. I'm so sorry, I just wanted to protect Kol. She said that she'd leave him alone.", said Devina trying to explain herself. Everyone was still upset with her. But most of them understood, when you love someone, you want to protect them.

"Devina, how about you Kol, Stefan, and Rebekah travel to Mystic Falls and pay a visit to Bonnie. You can take Caroline with you as well.", said Klaus. "I don't care what happens to anyone that gets in your way or any witch that doesn't have the spell, but do not return until you have found a way to unlink my brother and that witch." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"How about we go through the plan tomorrow, I think everyone has done enough today.", said Freya. Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone headed back to their rooms.

Hayley tucked Hope in with Klaus then rushed back to Elijah's side. Hayley took a wet towel and slightly tried to clean off his face. Hayley could tell he wouldn't wake till morning so she grabbed a blanket and pillow and laid right beside the couch Elijah laid on. She held his hand and she fell asleep.

oo0oo

Stefan couldn't just go to bed until he figured out something first. How did Caroline know all that stuff. He walked down to Caroline's room, the door was open so he walked in. "Caroline?", he called out. Caroline sat on the edge of the bed crying.

"Stefan!", she said alarmed. She stood up and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I think I know why you are here."

"How did you know that about Tatia?", asked Stefan. Caroline looked like she didn't want to answer. Then Caroline's phone beeped. Caroline looked at the text message she got and she sighed in relief.

"Stefan, Tatia had Elena, it was Katherine impersonating Elena. I'm so sorry, I'm the one who lead Devina to Tatia, I told Tatia when Elijah was with Hope. I opened the door for Tatia and Jason. I'm really sorry, I couldn't let my friend get hurt. Please don't hate me.", said Caroline as she started crying again.

Whatever anger Stefan felt for Caroline went straight to Tatia and Katherine. Stefan went over and hugged Caroline. "I don't hate you, I forgive you, but you need to tell everyone everything you know tomorrow morning. And apologize to them all." Caroline nodded. At least Stefan didn't hate her. But would Klaus forgive her?

oo0oo

 **Flashback - 1920s**

" _And who was that young man you were dancing with?", asked Klaus as he talked to Rebekah._

" _Just a man named Stefan Salvatore.", said Rebekah. She didn't really want her brother getting involved in her love life again. She had fell in love with Stefan, she didn't want Klaus ruining it, again._

 _Klaus didn't say anything else though. He just stayed leaning against the bar. All of a sudden a man came up to them. He had a cocky look in his eyes and dark hair._

" _Hello, Klaus, Rebekah. Look, you don't know me yet, but you will someday, in fact I'm not even born yet, but you are going to need this one day in the future, in more than a hundred years. Don't try to figure out who I am you will fail, like I said, I don't even exist yet.", said the man. He handed Rebekah a bracelet that was gold and had diamonds embedded into it. Rebekah smiled upon receiving jewelry. Klaus was about to attack the man when he disappeared out of thin air._

 _Who was that man? And what did he mean?_

oo0oo

 **I decided I'm not going to do the journal for awhile. Next chapter will be about Kolvina, Mikael and Esther, I didn't forget about them. And Jackson will also return, but not for long. Please review and tell me how to improve my story. I could really use help. I was wondering if you guys liked the idea of Caroline and Klaus together. And I was wondering if you guys would rather see more of Freya and Jason's history, Tatia and Elijah's history, or of Stefan and Rebekah. Again please review and I hope you enjoyed that chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 - New York and Mako

**I hope you all liked the last chapter. Please review when done reading chapter. Thanks** _ **Bri100 f**_ **or reviewing last chapter. I would love to hear everyone's opinions. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh and just a warning, I added the H2O Just add water characters to my universe. If you don't understand I tried to make it not confusing. Please just go along with it. Thank you.**

Elijah woke up to Hayley nudging him. He opened his eyes and saw his beautiful brown eyed girlfriend. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "What happened?", asked Elijah. Hayley's smile dropped, he didn't know.

"What do you remember?", asked Hayley.

"Jason stabbed me with a dagger, then I woke up and then there was pain, and someone was holding me down, then I passed out again. And then when I woke you guys were all there.", said Elijah.

"Tatia performed a spell that linked you and her.", said Hayley. Elijah froze. He stood up and flipped the coffee table over. Elijah then sat back down on the couch and Hayley went over and sat by him. She took his hand and he squeezed it then stood up.

"I'm going to check on Hope.", said Elijah. Hayley nodded and watched as he left the room.

oo0oo

"Good morning!", stated Stefan as Klaus walked into the study. Stefan, Rebekah, Freya, Kol, Finn, Caroline, even Marcel and Devina have already gathered. Klaus just rolled his eyes and went and sat down on the leather chair in the room.

Hayley then walked in. "Ok, let's get started."

"What about Elijah?", asked Rebekah.

"Elijah is watching Hope, he asked to fill him in later.", said Hayley. Everyone nodded understandingly. "So what's the plan?"

"Some of us are going to Mystic Falls, that has a lot of history and magical properties. The rest of us will find away to kill Tatia. But, first we need to unlink Elijah. I have a list of the most powerful magical places and people, we will split up. Klaus and I made groups last night.", said Freya. Freya nodded for Klaus to take over.

"Finn, you will stay here with Elijah and Hope. You must protect my daughter at all costs. Stay safe.", said Klaus. Finn nodded, he was happy staying here. "Stefan, Caroline, and Marcel, you guys will go to Mystic Falls, talk with Bonnie and check out the caves, have a human go in and explore them." Stefan and Marcel didn't want to go together but they all nodded. Klaus nodded back to Freya.

"Rebekah, Hayley, and I will travel to Mako Island. There is a cove with water in it that is said to hold magical properties, only on a full moons. Luckily, I have a spell that can recreate the full moon for a limited amount of time.", said Freya. They all nodded. "Klaus, Devina and Kol will all travel to New York to meet with a coven of witches." Everyone nodded.

"Ok, we all leave tonight, get packed.", said Klaus. "And no arguing about assignments.

Everyone groaned and nodded and left the room.

oo0oo

 **The Next Day**

"The lights shine through your eyes and bring out your inner beauty.", said Kol to Devina as they role in a horse and carriage ride through New York. Devina blushed and almost laughed to the words he said. He was trying to hard, but Devina loved it.

Kol couldn't help noticing that this carriage ride was completely different from the ones back then. But he kept that to himself.

"Well, my inner beauty is shining like a star, but you are the sun in comparison.", said Devina. Kol chuckled. They both laughed at the strange conversation they were having. Then they leaned in to kiss.

"That is just great dialogue guys, just brilliant.", said Klaus as he looked back at the two. Kol and Devina never got to have a kiss, instead they just pulled apart and rolled their eyes.

"How long till we reach the parking lot?", asked Kol as he looked around. They had got in touch with a powerful coven to talk with them about Tatia and Elijah, how to unlink them and how to take Tatia down. These witches are supposed to be the most powerful coven at the time.

"No to long.", said Klaus as he turned back around to see what was ahead of them. The city of New York was beautiful. It was almost like New Orleans but at the same time completely different. Devina had never been to New York, and she was amazed. Kol had briefly visited there. Klaus even had to admit it was beautiful and he lived there for a small time with Rebekah.

"We're here.", stated Devina. They all got out. Klaus turned around and compelled the driver to forget about the whole experience. They walked over the where they saw about twenty or thirty witches gathering they walked to who looked like they were the leader. A woman in a silver gown stood out from the rest. The witches cleared a path for them to walk up to her.

"Welcome, I'm glad you at least had the decency to let us know you were coming ahead of time. But, as I said in the letter, this is a private meeting and if you do not leave soon, he will have to make you.", said the woman. Klaus chuckled.

"How rude? We haven't even introduced ourselves yet. I'm Klaus Mikaelson and this is my brother Kol. And his girlfriend, Devina Claire. You?", asked Klaus.

The woman smirked. "We know who you are."

"Then you should know not to mess with us.", said Kol. He stared into the woman's eyes.

"You are only two vampires and one witch, we are a coven of some of the most powerful witches. We are the ones who should not be messed with. My name is Sophia Demarco. I am the leader of this coven. And if you even try to test us, I promise you, you will fail.", said Sophia.

The originals both laughed. Before any witch could do anything, four witches dropped dead on the floor. The originals went back to where they were before. The witches all took place for battle. The originals and Devina got ready as well.

"Enough!", yelled Sophia. She glared at Klaus, Kol, and Devina. "We do not need more deaths tonight. What is it you want?" Klaus smiled. He always got what we wanted.

"The ancestors has resurrected someone to hunt my family down. A girl we once knew and loved. She has been trying to kill us. She is invincible, strong and faster than us, and she only is vulnerable on full moons. We tried to kill us, but she linked my brother, Elijah to herself. Do you know a way of unlinking her and Elijah and do you know how to defeat her?", asked Kol.

"I can help you with either the unlinking or with how to kill the girl you speak of.", said Sophia.

"Tell us how to kill the girl.", said Klaus. The others will find a way to unlink Elijah and Tatia. He was sure of it. Sophia nodded.

"I know what magic you speak of. It has happened before. To the original werewolf's line. The ancestors believed the original line was gaining too much power on full moons. The original werewolf line was even stronger than a normal werewolf. And they could sometimes change whenever they wanted to. This was before you were turned into the monsters you are. They had a man, from the Petrova bloodline. The legend stated, they gave him immense power. Stronger than any being ever. When the man succeeded in wiping out the line, the ancestors took away his powers. He was then killed later. I believe that the ancestors want the same to happen to your family.", said Sophia.

"So he couldn't be killed until he was human, that can't help us.", said Kol.

"Not exactly. You see he was killed in human form, on a full moon, that is why this girl is vulnerable then. All you need to do is recreate the moonlight. But not, just the full moon, I mean into a vessel that multiplies it's power. Because it's true that you can kill her on a full moon, but only for a while. She will return in a hundred years or so. So if you could create liquid moonlight and add it onto a dagger. You could kill her once and for all. But, this has never been tested. But, it is what I recommend you do.", Sophia.

"Sounds like our best option. How do we create this.", asked Klaus.

"My coven and I must discuss things first. We will tell you in a later.", said Sophia. They coven all gathered around Sophia, pushing, Kol, Klaus, and Devina back as they did.

Klaus heard this phone ring. He picked it up and realized it was an unknown number. "Hello?"

" _Hello Klaus.", said Mikael._

" _Mikael.", said Klaus._ Kol and Devina looked to Klaus when they realized who was on the other end.

" _Where are you boy? I stopped by your place and had to kill someone other than you.", growled Mikael._ Klaus looked alarmed.

" _What did you do? If you hurt Hope, I swear father I will destroy you.", said Klaus. He heard Mikael chuckle from the other end._

" _Your disgraceful offspring is safe, it's your brother you should be worried about. Tell Freya that I said hi will you? And just know I am coming for you.", said Mikael._ The phone then hung up.

Klaus threw his phone off into the distance. Kol and Devina looked to each other worriedly. Kol tried to call Finn and Elijah. But, they weren't picking up.

oo0oo

"So Mako Island. I've never been on an island.", said Hayley as they walked up to the docks hoping to find a boat to take to the island. "This would be something new."

Freya, Rebekah, and Hayley walked over and saw a man and a girl sitting by a boat talking. They walked over to ask for directions.

"Hello, my name is Freya. My friends and I are looking for a way to get to Mako Island.", said Freya. When the two people saw them they seemed startled at first.

"I'm sorry, My name is Rikki, you friends just look a lot like my own friends. What are your names?", asked Rikki.

"I'm Hayley, and this is Rebekah.", said Hayley as introduced herself. Rikki smiled curiously.

"My friend, Lewis here, has a boat, I bet he would let you take it to Mako.", said Rikki.

"Wait a minute I never said that.", said the man named Lewis. Rikki elbowed him. "But, I never said I wouldn't. Come one the boat's ready. We can jump in" Lewis got into the boat with Riki, and the girls following.

As the rode to the island Hayley screamed for a moment when she got splashed with water. They all looked at her. "What, I don't like ocean water." Hayley knew that she didn't like water because of her werewolf side, but Lewis and Rikki didn't need to know that.

When they got to the island, it was magnificent! "So, do you happen to know if there are any caves, like a moon pool cave?", asked Rebekah.

"Why do you want to go to the moon pool?", asked Rikki who suddenly looked like she was ready to fight.

"Look, you aren't going to believe us.", said Freya. Rikki looked confused. Freya looked to Hayley and Rebekah to see if she could tell the truth. They both nodded. "But, you see I'm a witch, Rebekah is an original vampire, and Hayley is part werewolf and part vampire." Rikki and Lewis just started laughing. "I understand you don't believe us."

"We believe you.", said Lewis. The girl were confused.

"You see, Cleo, Emma, and I, we're mermaids.", said Rikki. They stared at Rikki in disbelief.

"When I touch water, I get a tail and can breath underwater.", said Rikki. "I'd show you. But I don't like changing on the land." Everyone just dropped the topic. "So the moon pool is this way."

They followed Rikki. The walked down to the moon pool. It was beautiful.

"Freya, start the spell.", said Hayley. Freya nodded and set up and start saying it.

"What type of spell?", asked Lewis.

"It will recreate the full moon.", said Rebekah.

"No, no! The full moon is dangerous the water goes crazy.", said Rikki. "It's how we became mermaids!"

"We just need to collect some water to defeat a crazy person. We won't touch it at all.", said Hayley. It seemed like Rikki wanted to continue to argue. But, before anyone could say anything else a woman came down into the cave.

"Rebekah, Freya, Hayley.", said Esther smoothly. "I'm so sorry, but I can't let you take the moon water." Rebekah and Hayley got ready for a fight, Freya continued the spell. Esther pushed aside Lewis and Rikki, Lewis got knocked out as he hit the cave wall.

Rebekah and Hayley went forward and attacked. Before they got to Esther, she used her magic to hold them on the ground. They held their heads and gasped for air. She then pushed them to the side. She grabbed a hold of Freya just as she finished the spell. Rikki then got up and made Esther's blood boil.

Esther dropped Freya and fell to her knees. The water started to bubble and glow. Freya reached and put some water into a vial. Rebekah and Hayley got back up. Hayley walked over and snapped Esther's neck as Rikki kept Esther down. Rikki screamed as Esther's body dropped to the floor.

"Is she dead?", asked Rikki nervously.

"Yes, what is that like her third, fourth, or fifth death?", asked Rebekah. Everyone shrugged. Rikki looked at them as if they were insane.

"Rikki, how about you take Lewis and we can go back to the land and then get out of your lives.", said Freya. Rikki nodded as she picked up Lewis and they walked back to the boat.

oo0oo

"Elijah, can we talk?", asked Finn. Elijah nodded and they went out to the study.

"What do you need Finn?", asked Elijah. Finn swallowed his words at first. Finn wanted some reconciliation with his family. But, he didn't know how to get it. He wanted to start with Elijah.

"I am your older brother.", said Finn. Elijah nodded. "I'm suppose to love my family and watch out for them. And recently I haven't. I don't deserve a loyal family like you and the others. I have tried to kill you all, including Hope. I realized I need to be a bigger brother now. I have left that responsibility onto you. And I shouldn't have done that. You needed your bigger brother, but I wasn't there for you. The others had you to rely on. You had nobody. I want to make up for everything. I want to be a good brother. So what I'm trying to say is, Elijah, can you forgive me?"

Elijah was stunned he didn't know what to say. It was true that he and Finn weren't that close. Finn was close to Freya, but that was all. When Freya was taken, he usually avoided his siblings. Spent most of his time with neighbors and our mother. But for a while, for about a year they used to be close. Elijah remembered that time, it was brief, but it was good. Elijah had to admit he wanted Finn back. He wanted all his sibling whole again, if only Henrik were still here. Elijah looked into Finn's eyes and he could tell that Finn wasn't lying.

"Finn, you are my brother, and have been nothing less than my brother, and before you died, you have been a good brother, to Freya, and if you can seek forgiveness, I believe you can be a good brother to us all. I forgive you. But, you will have to ask the others for forgiveness if you wish to truly be a part of this family again.", said Elijah. Finn nodded and smiled. Elijah smiled back. Finn then wrapped Elijah in a hug. Elijah looked surprised. Finn then pulled away. Elijah felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

Elijah looked at his phone. He had gotten a text message from an unknown number.

 _Dinner tonight, your family, and I. 6:00._

 _Tatia_

"Finn. We have trouble.", said Elijah.

 **Hope this chapter was ok. Please review! I need help to continue with my story. Next Chapter we will see more with the dinner, and what is going on in Mystic Falls. The next chapter may be a little shorter. I will try to have the next chapter up by Saturday. Please review! Thank you! Next chapter will also have Mikael, and a little bit of Jackson in it. Just a warning Klaus, Kol, and Devina won't be in the next chapter. And sorry I left out a flashback for this chapter. This and the next chapter were suppose to be one, but I decided to split them a little. I hope you guys like Finn's character development. I thought it was time to do something with his character. Please tell me if there are any character's you would like me to focus on,**


	13. Chapter 13 - Mystic Falls and Unwanted

**So here's the next chapter, I think I'm going to take about a week's break from updating and work on a different story. I hope this chapter is ok. Please review. I know I'm not the best writer, but I try. Please tell me if you like the direction I'm taking with the story, and if not please tell me how I can change it. Please enjoy then review thank you. Disclaimer: I do not own and characters besides Jason and Seria and their father. I don't own any plot lines except the ones I have in my story.**

"Stefan!", said Damon as he welcomed his brother home. The awkward part was Stefan didn't tell them he was coming back, or bringing guests. So he, Caroline, and Marcel had walked in on Damon and Elena kissing, they were taking a break while cleaning Stefan's room, since he hasn't been home in a while. Stefan bit his lip from starting an argument.

Caroline just tried to stay out of everything. Marcel had no clue what was going on.

"Elena!", said Caroline as she ran over and gave Elena a hug. Elena hugged her back. They smiled at eachother.

"Hey, do you want to go to my room and we can catch up?", asked Elena to Caroline. Caroline nodded.

When the girls have left the room Stefan decided to go straight to business. "Damon, this is Marcel.", said Stefan. Marcel reached out his hand and Damon didn't take it.

"Why is he here?", asked Damon. Stefan glared at Damon. "What?"

"You could try not to be rude, I mean It's just not what I would like to come home to.", said Stefan.

"What? Are you still not over Elena?", asked Damon. "Is that what this is about?" Before Stefan could respond Marcel started investigating.

"Wait, you are in love with Elena? Because if you are, Rebekah is going to be pretty upset.", said Marcel. Damon looked to Marcel in shock.

"Why would miss blonde barbie be upset?", asked Damon now intrigued. Once again before Stefan could respond Marcel cut in.

"You didn't know? He's now dating Miss Mikaelson. Stefan, if you aren't committed to Rebekah, I will kill you myself, she likes you, so I won't ruin that, but I care about her Stefan, you hurt her, I hurt you.", said Marcel to Stefan.

"I like Rebekah too, I have strong feelings for her, I would never want to hurt her.", said Stefan in his defense.

"All I'm saying is Rebekah best not be your rebound girl.", said Marcel. Damon started laughing,

"You got back together, with bloody Rebekah! Your crazy Ex-girlfriend, that may I mention had tried to kill us on many occasions.", said Damon. Stefan didn't respond. "Stefan, she is evil. Do you know how many people she had killed?"

"Seriously Damon, we have killed people before, so has Marcel, and Caroline, and Elena. Even Bonnie and Jeremy have killed. You can't judge Rebekah like that, I won't let you.", said Stefan. Marcel nodded in agreement.

"Oh wow, you start hanging around with her and now she's your favorite person.", said Damon. "I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Oh like how you looked out for me when you hooked up with Elena, or when you tried to ruin my life for centuries?", asked Stefan. Damon glared at him. "How about stop looking out for me." Damon looked surprised by the outburst.

"Listen here Stefan.", said Damon as he walked up to Stefan ready to fight. Damon never finished his sentence before the girls walked in. They could feel the tension in the air.

"So as I was asking Elena, do you guys know where Bonnie is?", asked Caroline. Damon and Stefan both stood down. Marcel looked amused,

"Bonnie should be at the park by now, she's probably waiting for us, we were going to have a group picnic today.", said Elena. She tried not to meet Stefan and Damon's eyes. Marcel just smiled.

"Well then let's talk to the witch.", said Marcel. They all nodded in agreement.

oo0oo

"You said Tatia is heading over here?", asked Finn. Elijah nodded. "Why."

"I don't know. All I know is Hope won't be here when it happens. And I know she'll be angered when the rest of the family isn't here.", said Elijah.

"Where will Hope be?", asked Finn.

"I have an old family friend watching her. I made it clear that if any harm comes to Hope her and everyone she knows will suffer a fate worse death.", said Elijah. Finn nodded, he decided not to ask any more questions.

"Is the table set?", asked Finn. Elijah nodded. They had compelled people to cook and set everything up. "When is she arriving?"

"I'm already here.", said Tatia as she strolled in with 5 other guards. Elijah and Finn perked up. "What a warm welcome. Don't worry, I've only come to talk. Is that so wrong?" Tatia smirked.

Elijah walked over and faked a smile. "Tatia, you didn't tell me you were bringing guests."

"They are here only for my protection, I mean If I get hurt now, so do you.", said Tatia. "Your witches could find a powerful enough moon light source to hurt me, so I brought precautions. Though they aren't as strong as you guys, so I wouldn't worry."

Elijah felt anger rush through him. He used his vampire speed to kill all five of Tatia's guards. Tatia looked at him in surprise. "Well, I guess you are still grumpy about the spell."

"I was simply testing the strength of your guards. Guess you were telling the truth.", said Elijah.

"How about we start dinner?", asked Finn who tried to get this night over with. Tatia nodded, so did Elijah. The walked to the table and sat down.

"And where are your siblings and company?", asked Tatia. "I understand why Hope wouldn't be here, and maybe some of the others, but I thought at least Klaus would be here."

"They are simply not here.", said Elijah again fake smiling.

"Thank you Elijah, I wasn't aware of that.", said Tatia also faking a smile. "Just like you to be a gentleman."

Elijah then smiled. Tatia turned her focus to Finn. "So you are the eldest brother, Finn. While I was alive the first time, I only met you once or twice, always not around."

"I must have had better things to do.", said Finn.

"You must've. Since I didn't know a lot about you I had to understand the facts.", said Tatia. "You are the brother, that barely cares about your family. Aligned yourself with your mother to either make them human or kill them. Am I right?"

"I suppose.", said Finn trying to let Tatia get to him.

"You also hate who you are. You hate being a monster. You hate being a beast. But, even when you were human, you were the same monster, just didn't drink blood.", said Tatia. Finn stiffened.

"Oh, Tatia, stop complimenting my brother, I thought you loved me?", said Elijah pretending to be hurt. Tatia rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Elijah, really do I detect jealousy?", said Tatia in a sarcastic voice. Elijah rolled his eyes and they continued with the meal.

After a while in silence Tatia spoke up again. She could feel the power of a full moon somewhere. "Where is Freya, or Devina. I know they performed a spell for the full moon, why is that?", asked Tatia now feeling threatened. Elijah and Finn exchanged glances.

"We do not plan on killing you tonight, I promise. So don't get all uncomfortable. The others are far away.", said Elijah. Finn nodded.

Tatia settled down. She could still feel her link with Elijah.

"So Tatia, the witch Jason, Freya knows him and his sister, we haven't really talked about how yet, anything you could tell us.", asked Elijah.

Tatia smiled at him. "Yes, I heard Freya was their mentor. Seria was a nice girl. I believe you have come across her once, isn't that right Elijah."

Finn looked to Elijah. Elijah nodded. "She helped me get revenge on a certain person once." He brushed the encounter off, he didn't know that was the Seria they were dealing with. They barely knew each other.

"Well, when she died, I needed another powerful witch, and he brother was there. He doesn't know she's dead, and well, I promised he could see her if he did as I say, then of course the ancestors have told him to follow me. They grew up in the 1960's. They would be old, but they had enough power so they did something about that. I know more, but I don't like giving away all my secrets.", said Tatia. She smirked then once again turned her attention to Finn.

"Is it true that you tried to kill Hope, and killed Kol, and tried to kill Elijah and the rest of your family?", asked Tatia. Finn stiffened once again.

"That was the old me, I am trying to seek out redemption.", said Finn. It was more like he was trying to get himself to understand that more than Tatia.

Before Tatia could say anything Elijah spoke up. "And he has found redemption with me.", he said. Tatai just smiled.

"But, does that really free your mind. Do you really believe you have changed? It must feel great not having to have all of that always on your mind. If I were you, it'd be torturing me.", said Tatia.

"Tatia, that is enough.", said Elijah. Tatia ignored him.

"It doesn't erase your sins. It doesn't erase your past. It hasn't taken away your desire to kill, to feed. It definitely hasn't made you accept who you really are. No matter what you have done, you are still that monster. That monster who separated himself from his own family, just because he lost his sister. The monster that hated himself, and others like him. The monster that tried the destroy his family. You know what the worst part was, at the time there was no guilt. You weren't sorry, I bet if you could do it over, nothing would change.", said Tatia. Finn stood up, he was about to leave the room.

"You know what might be even worse than all of that? After suffering through that. You got betrayed by your family. You were daggered, and stuffed in a coffin. You suffered for almost 900 years. They turned their backs on you, as you turned your back on them. You could have avoided all of it. They hurt you, because you hurt them. You hate them and yourself for who you are. And you will never change.", said Tatia.

Finn couldn't take it any longer he lunged at Tatia. Knocking her to the ground. He started punching her, she started to bleed. She screamed. Finn stopped on when he heard Elijah scream as well, he was trying to hold himself up against the table, he was bleeding the same way Tatia was bleeding. Then Finn remember and immediately let Tatia go.

Finn ran over to Elijah. "I'm so sorry.", he told Elijah.

"It's okay, Finn.", said Elijah. "I would have done the same." They looked over at Tatia as she stood back up. She grabbed a napkin to wipe off some blood. Before they could talk about what just happened someone came waltzing in.

"Finn, Elijah, where is your brother?", asked Mikael as we walked in.

"You have got to be kidding me! When is the last time we had a moment to think?", said Elijah.

"Father, Klaus is not here.", said Finn.

"Why must you continue this pointless banter about killing Nikklaus? You have never won against Nik. Father, why not just try to live your own life?", asked Elijah. Mikaels just smiled at his boys.

"Mikael, I suggest you leave.", said Tatia. Mikael looked shocked and scared when he saw Tatia, but he was not backing down.

"I will ask again, where is Klaus.", said Mikael.

"He is not here father, and I think it is time for you to go, before you do something you regret.", said Elijah.

Mikael growled at his second oldest son. Mikael brought out a white oak stake gun. Finn, Tatia, and Elijah all stepped back. "Well, if Klaus is not here, I will have to settle for his brother.", said Mikael as he shot three bullets.

oo0oo

Bonnie sat down as she listened to Caroline, Stefan, and this new guy Marcel explain what they needed.

"You need an unlinking spell?", asked Bonnie. They all nodded. "To unlink the first ever Petrova doppelganger and the noble original vampire." They all nodded again.

"I may have the spell.", said Bonnie. They all looked at her eagerly.

"What is it?", asked Marcel who was growing impatient.

"I never said I would give you the spell.", said Bonnie. They all were shocked by what she had just said. "If I give this to you, I want something in return."

"What?", asked Stefan.

oo0oo

Jackson got onto the bus. He had some business to discuss with the Originals. He had returned to his grandmother's home to find her dead. And he had a feeling it was one of the Mikaelson siblings taking revenge.

He didn't know what he was going to say or do, but he needed answers. He wasn't just going to be pushed to the side this time. He was going to start getting answers.

 **Flashback - 1976**

" _Come on Freya.", said Jason. "One more dance?" Freya chuckled and took his hand. Their training has been going really well._

 _Freya and Jason were dancing to the music in an empty room. A party had just finished. And Freya, Jason, and Seria stayed behind to practice their magic. They were having fun and were really close. Freya hadn't felt this happy since she played with Finn and sang to unborn baby Elijah._

 _Before the song ended however. The faced the worst possible outcome of them lying to Jason and Seria's father._

 _Jason and Seria's father came in with a gun in hand aimed at a crying Seria. Her eyeliner was running down her face and she looked like she had been beaten. "Guess who I found using a spell to track down where you guys were going to be meeting." Freya and Jason then realized their mistake. They hadn't been telling each other where to meet so that no one overheard or read the letter. They never thought of someone walking in on the spells._

" _Daddy, please let me go.", said Seria as she begged to her father. Jason stepped forward in front of Freya._

" _Betrayed by my little princess and my son. I knew that girl was poisonous.", said their father._

" _Father, we wanted to learn more. It's what mom would have wanted.", said Jason._

" _Don't you dare talk about your mother, you are disrespecting her right now. I might as well disown you. You know what I disown both of you.", said their father. He pushed Seria forward. Seria than ran to Freya and Jason._

 _Their father stepped forward and aimed the gun at Freya. He fired the bullet. But before it hit Freya, Jason stepped forward and took the bullet. He fell to the ground. Their father ran after realizing what he did._

 _Freya and Seria both fell down to where Jason. "I love you.", he said to Freya. "Both of you." He added as he looked to his sister._

" _I love you too. Don't leave me Jason. I'm happy with you. I haven't been happy in ages. I can't go through with this. Please Jason, don't leave me.", said Freya. Jason smiled into her eyes and then all the life he once had was gone in moments._

 **So that explains why Freya thought Jason was dead. How do you think he is still alive? I hope you liked this chapter. Do you think it was Finn or Elijah that mikael shot. So Jackson is returning, what do you think will happen with that? Please tell me what type of scenes you want and witch characters to develop more. Please Review and tell me what I can do to improve. Next chapter will move the plot along more. It will have some to do with the coven in New York and the Mako team returning.**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Near Death

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but here's the next chapter. I'm sorry if my writing isn't that good, I am trying to do okay, though I understand that I may have added too many plot lines that may not make sense. Well, here's the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think when you are done.**

Hayley, Freya, and Rebekah all rushed home after getting a call from Klaus that either Finn or Elijah has been shot. They rushed to the scene, they were determined to save their family. They burst into the room and saw that both Elijah and Finn have been shot with White Oak bullets. Finn looked ok, the bullets had just pierced his leg. He, along with Tatia, were leaning over Elijah. They were applying pressure on the wound as well as trying to dig out the bullets. Tatia tried to hold Elijah still and was talking to him trying to keep him from passing out. Finn was trying to dig the bullets out and trying to get his brother to hold still.

Hayley ran over to them and sat down by Elijah. Before Elijah could see her, he blacked out. Tatia let go of him and stood back. Hayley held his hand. Rebekah and Freya both tried to help Finn. After a while Finn pulled his hand back and sighed. "It's in too deep. I don't think we can do anything." Hayley cried and tried to get Elijah to wake back up.

Tatia watched as Elijah's family tried to get him to wake. But, nothing was working. Tatia felt a tear fall down her face. She tried to hate Elijah, but she just couldn't. She loved him, and she couldn't do anything about it. She saw as Freya was eyeing her, daring Tatia to attack. But they both reached a silent agreement to focus on Elijah right now.

"Wait, the moon pool water.", said Rebekah as she hopefully looked to Freya. "It suppose to be magical. We might be able to save him."

Everyone turned to Freya. Freya brought out the water. There was nothing to lose, so they might as well try. She bent down and made Elijah swallow the water. Everyone watched Elijah carefully hoping for the best.

After a while they saw Elijah start to stir, his pale skin started turning to normal. They then watched as his eyes opened and he tried to sit up. Rebekah gently keep him laying down. All of the scars and cuts he once had, all the blood that was there moments ago all disappeared.

"What happened?", asked Elijah. He felt great. He didn't even know why.

"Mikael showed up. And he fired white oak bullets at you and Finn.", said Tatia as she walked over to Elijah. "Are you okay?"

Elijah nodded. "Finn?"

"I'm fine, I was just grazed, you though, you gave us a heart attack. I'm sorry about earlier.", said Finn.

"I would have attacked Tatia too if she was being like that.", said Elijah. Tatia rolled her eyes.

"I think I'll be leaving now.", said Tatia. She got up and left. She caught Hayley staring at her, she could tell that Hayley was angry. The whole dinner plan seemed that it wouldn't work, but it did, she had found out Finn's weakness, himself. Tatia then walked out the door, not wanting to cause an even bigger scene.

"Are you okay?", asked Hayley as she focused her attention back to Elijah.

Elijah stood up and smiled. "I feel great. Why do I feel great?"

"We used the moon pool water to heal you.", said Rebekah. She hugged Elijah and Elijah hugged her back.

"Good to see your in a good mood sister, but the moon water was suppose to help us defeat Tatia, or unlink us, not to heal me.", said Elijah.

"You almost died. I'm sorry for saving your life.", snapped Hayley.

"All I'm saying I would rather you guys have had it as a defense against Tatia.", said Elijah. Rebekah, Finn, and Freya all stepped back a bit.

"You said, you guys, do you not care for your life? We love you, we weren't just going to let you die!", said Hayley angrily.

"I am saying that I would rather die than have leave you guys without at least something that might rid us of Tatia.", said Elijah angrily.

"Oh and when were you and Finn going to call us and tell us that Tatia would be just strolling by for dinner, or that Mikael showed up.", said Hayley. Then she realized something. "Where's Hope?"

"She's fine, I am having someone I trust watch her, we can just go and pick Hope up. Everything is fine.", said Elijah. Hayley nodded and went over and hugged Elijah.

"I'm sorry, just I can't lose you.", said Hayley. Elijah held Hayley carefully. He couldn't lose her either.

"I love you Hayley.", said Elijah. Elijah kissed Hayley's forehead. Hayley smiled.

"I love you too.", said Hayley. They pulled apart and smile.

"Seriously?", asked Finn. Rebekah playfully hit him.

"They are in love.", said Rebekah. She smiled at them. Hayley and Elijah took a step back away from each other. They stood there for an awkward moment then Freya spoke up.

"You guys go get Hope, Finn, Rebekah, and I will call Klaus.", said Freya. Elijah and Hayley nodded and left.

Freya brought out her phone to call Kol. She put it on Speaker phone.

" _Kol, can you put it it on speaker phone?"_ , asked Freya.

" _What am I not good enough to talk to you alone?"_ , asked Kol. Freya rolled her eyes.

" _Kol!",_ said Rebekah and Finn at the same time.

" _Fine, it's on speaker.",_ said Kol. Klaus and Devina joined Kol over by the phone.

" _Is everyone ok?",_ asked Klaus.

" _Finn got shot through the leg, but he's ok.",_ said Rebekah.

" _What about Elijah?",_ asked Klaus.

" _He died for a moment, we had to use the moon pool water to heal him. Mikael almost killed him.",_ said Finn.

" _So, he's okay?",_ asked Kol now a little worried.

" _Yeah.",_ said Freya.

" _But the moon pool water is gone?"_ , asked Devina.

" _Yeah.",_ said Rebekah sadly.

" _It's okay, we'll find something else. I'll talk to the witches."_ , said Klaus.

" _Okay, we'll watch over Hope and the rest of the family, but Marcel, Stefan, and Caroline haven't returned yet, once you are done talking to the witches head home straight away so we can strategize.",_ said Freya

" _Fine, tell Elijah to stop causing trouble, I can't lose another member of my family.", said Klaus._

" _Of course.",_ said Finn. They then ended the call.

"I hope they know what they are doing.", said Finn.

"I don't think we even know what we are doing.", said Rebekah.

Oo0oO

"So, Sophia, you were telling us how to create liquid moonlight?", asked Klaus as the coven separated. Sophia lifted her chin to try to gain some superiority, she failed in the presence of 2 members of the original family and the woman who used to be the Super Witch.

"There are 4 ingredients, silver moonlight, hot toadstool, liquid golden pepper, and a white flame. The ingredients must all be mixed during a lunar eclipse, I believe there is one coming up this December, then you dip a knife into it, then you will be able to stab her.", said Sophia.

"So how exactly do we find all these ingredients.", said Klaus. He had never heard of any of those ingredients.

Sophia exchanged looks with the rest of her coven. "You can only find silver moonlight with the help of a really old werewolf, his name is Trevor, he lives outside of Milford Nebraska, has camper and he shuts himself off from the people. He should have some silver moonlight, he used to collect the stuff."

"And if he doesn't?", asked Kol.

"Then you'll have to think of something else.", said one of the witches before Sophia set her a glare.

"She is right though, we do not know of another way to obtain silver moonlight.", said Sophia. Klaus nodded reluctantly. "Now Hot toadstool, Freya should know where to find that. Liquid golden pepper is more rare. It is being guarded by a group of female vampires trained to kill. You have to drain the liquid from a golden flower. It is hidden in a secret garden, we do not know the location though. And the hardest thing to get is the white flame. You have to be given the white flame as a gift, you first need to make known that you need it, which you probably already did, and then when a great act of kindness and courage is displayed it will be offered to you."

"So you saying we could almost never find the white flame and liquid golden pepper and might not ever find silver moonlight?", asked Devina.

Sophia nodded. "Good.", said Klaus. "The harder it is, the more of a chance we will find them. Our family is known to do the impossible." Klaus and Kol then smirked.

"Good luck then, I'd appreciate that you or any other members of your family never come near this coven again.", said Sophia.

Klaus nodded and took his leave with Kol and Devina right behind him. The witches watched as they left and crossed their fingers hoping they never had to deal with the Mikaelsons again.

Oo0oO

Hope watched Elijah sit down in his study and just stare into the distance. Hope walked in with two books of hers from when she was a little younger and handed one to Elijah who looked surprised. She then sat down in the seat across from him and opened the book and started reading.

Elijah raised his eyebrow and then opened up his book about different puppies. He flipped through the pages and paused every once in awhile to look up at Hope she was reading about what looked like a cow jumping over the moon. After a while Hope set her book down.

"So are you done with your book?", asked Hope. Elijah nodded. "What did you think? My daddy says that reading edifies the mind."

Elijah nodded and chuckled a little bit. "It does doesn't it. Well, I believe that the Yorkie was a great choice for a dog, your father picked out the perfect one." Hope giggled.

"I liked how the cows used a trampoline to jump over the moon, it was a very interesting read.", said Hope trying to act professional. Both Hope and Elijah laughed.

"Thank you, you always seem to be able to lift my spirits.", said Elijah.

"Uncle Elijah, what did they do?", asked Hope. Elijah looked surprised.

"What do you mean?", asked Elijah.

"When I first got here you were sad and angry about something, and it was all starting to decline, but now, you becoming sad and angry again, and it became worse after we got back home.", said Hope.

"Well, I just was upset that they could have hurt you.", said Elijah.

"I think it's more than that.", said Hope. When Elijah didn't answer right away Hope frowned. "If there isn't anything more than I don't want you to worry about me." Elijah smiled sadly.

"You shouldn't worry about me. And I'm sorry if I worry about you, but you are family.", said Elijah. Hope's frown deepend.

"Elijah, you're family too. I think sometimes you forget that. I also think you forget that daddy and mommy worried about you a lot.", said Hope. Elijah knew that Hayley would probably be worried, and maybe Rebekah and Nikklaus, but not Hope. Hope then stood up and left Elijah with his thoughts.

Oo0oO

"So, Katherine, what part of the plan do I have to go over again?", asked Tatia to her doppelganger. Katherine had yet another question about the plan.

"The part where I come in, and why I am needed.", said Katherine. She hated taking orders, but if it would get rid of the Mikaelsons she was all for it. The only one she was worried about was Elijah. But, apparently Tatia had fallen for Elijah as well, so he was safe.

"I need all the living doppelgangers, and yes they can be vampires, to help me perform a spell. Our blood helped them become vampires, if we want to make them human, we will need our blood, and no you won't have to die.", said Tatia. "Just on Christmas Eve meet me in the Mikaelson's home, and I will take care of bringing Elena into it. Just make sure you are there Katerina."

"Only Elijah can call me Katerina. I'll be there don't worry.", said Katherine. Before she walked out she turned to face Tatia again. "So you said you won't kill Elijah, you know Elijah will never love you, you have harmed his family, and when you kill them he will be really upset."

"Well, I don't care what Elijah things, and I thought you were all for sparing him.", said Tatia.

"Don't get me wrong I still care about him, but I guess I was just curious.", said Katherine. Katherine then walked away and made herself scarce.

Oo0oO

"So what do you want?", asked Stefan to Bonnie.

"Something you will never do.", said Bonnie. Marcel rolled his eyes.

"And what is that?", asked Marcel. He really wanted to choke the life out of the witch.

"I want Hope Mikaelson's magic to be removed. It's too powerful for this earth, she is a threat to all. That is what I want in return.", said Bonnie.

"You have to be crazy!", said Marcel.

"We would never do that, even if we wanted to, what would Klaus, Hayley, Elijah, Rebekah, Finn, Freya, and Kol do?", said Caroline.

"Then you need to leave.", said Bonnie. She opened the door. Caroline, Marcel, and Stefan walked out to see Damon and Elena waiting for them.

"So?", asked Elena.

"She said she'd only give us the spell if we take away Hope's magic, so we refused.", said Caroline.

"Now what then?", asked Damon to his brother. Stefan just shrugged. What would they do? If Bonnie didn't help then it was most likely Klaus would pay her a visit and she would end up dead.

Oo0oO

"Jackson?", asked Hayley who was surprised to see her Ex-Husband standing at the door way.

"Hayley. I need to have a talk with Klaus and Elijah. My grandmother was killed and I need some answers.", said Jackson as he stormed in.

"Jackson, Klaus isn't home.", said Hayley as she tried to calm him down. "I'm sorry."

"What's going on here?", asked Freya as she walked in.

"I don't suppose I could talk to Elijah?", asked Jackson.

"Freya, do you think you could lead Jackson to Hope?", asked Hayley. Freya nodded. Jackson was angry but agreed to see Hope.

Oo0oO

"Welcome home, brother.", said Elijah to Klaus as he walked in the door. Klaus sighed in relief and quickly hugged his brother.

"You need to stop getting into danger my noble brother.", said Klaus.

"Kol, Devina, welcome back.", said Elijah as he quickly hugged Kol and shook Devina's hand.

"Hope!", said Klaus as he hugged his daughter who was waiting for him. He then hugged Freya and Rebekah, he nodded to Finn and Hayley. He then noticed a very angry looking Jackson. Klaus tried to think of a reason that he would have made Jackson so mad, he thought about all the recent people he has killed. Nope, nobody Jackson would be upset about. Klaus just ignored him and went back to recent conversation.

"So, first thing first, Jackson, why don't you take Hope and see yourself to making lunch?", said Klaus cheerfully. Jackson looked like he wanted to say anything but when Hayley glared at him he grabbed Hope's hand and they left the room.

"Well, there are 4 ingredients to making liquid moonlight, which we just need to dip a dagger in and we will be able to permanently kill her. Silver moonlight which we will have to receive. Hot Toadstool, which you Freya, are to receive. Liquid Golden Pepper, which will be hard to receive. And a white flame, which is almost impossible to gain.", said Klaus.

"So we barely have a fighting chance.", said Freya as she sighed.

"Well, it is a small challenge.", said Klaus.

"That is more than a small challenge!", said Hayley.

"We have dealt with worse.", said Klaus now a little unsure.

"No, we haven't!", said Rebekah.

"We can deal with it.", said Klaus trying to reassure himself more than anyone.

"Most likely not, we could all be killed.", said Kol.

"What if we just killed her regularly on a full moon, just use a full moon spell?", asked Elijah. They all looked at him like he was crazy. Klaus stood up.

"That would kill you Elijah!", said Klaus.

"So, if I only have to die, then no one else will have to, think of what if the greater outcome Klaus. If I die, then no one else has too, or we could take a chance and we could all die!", said Elijah.

"We are not going to kill you.", stated Hayley. Elijah rolled his eyes.

"It's easier if we just do. Or find a way where the link can be both ways.", said Elijah.

"You are not going to willingly die, and that's the end of it, are we clear.", demanded Klaus to Elijah.

"Crystal.", said Elijah coldly before walking away. Klaus started to go after him, but Freya stopped him.

"Give him some time.", said Freya. "You too Hayley."

Oo0oO

"So, do you need any help?", asked Freya as she saw Jackson struggling with trying to make pancakes. "What happened to Hope?"

Jackson sighed. "She wanted to go and talk to Elijah, he came stomping through here and she went after him."

"Oh, I see.", said Freya. Freya then turned on the stove and helped Jackson mix the batter. "I have to be honest I'd have thought you'd be a better cook."

Jackson chuckled a bit. "I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"Let me guess, Klaus and Elijah killed someone?"

"How did you know?", said Jackson sarcastically.

"That's always why people are mad around here.", said Freya. As she gave a small smile. Jackson returned the smile.

"Well, should we finish lunch?", asked Jackson. Freya nodded and they got back to work.

Oo0oO

"Just give them the spell, please.", said Caroline as she and Elena were trying to convince Bonnie to give them the spell.

"No, the Mikaelson's probably deserve it as well.", said Bonnie.

"Bonnie, come on they aren't that bad.", said Elena.

"Yes, they are, isn't Klaus the reason your Aunt Jenna is dead anyways. And Hope doesn't need her magic. The ancestors what her magic gone as well. It is the only option that can benefit all witches.", said Bonnie.

"God, Bonnie! This isn't about any of that! If you say no, Klaus will come here and kill you and then he will just find another witch.", said Caroline.

"I said No, now do I have to kick you out?", asked Bonnie.

"It's fine, we'll see ourselves out.", said Caroline as she and Elena left Bonnie alone.

Oo0oO

"What are we supposed to do now?", asked Caroline as they all decided to figure out there next step.

"I don't know I could call Klaus, or Rebekah.", said Marcel.

"Maybe we should try one more time?", asked Stefan. Marcel rolled his eyes.

"I don't think she would be willing to do that, she threatened to kick us out.", said Elena.

"Are you two okay?", asked Stefan.

"Yeah, we're fine.", said Caroline.

"Okay, I'll call Rebekah.", said Marcel.

"Are we sure you should call her?", asked Damon.

"Why not?", asked Marcel. Damon smirked.

"Because I thought it was Stefan who was with her? And you are the jealous ex?", said Damon. Everyone looked at Damon. Elena with Surprise. Marel with Anger.

"Damon, let's not start a fight.", said Stefan.

"No it's okay Stefan, I apparently am the jealous ex, well I'm sorry if I still care about her, and it's clear that she's just a rebound from Elena.", said Marcel. Stefan got angry.

"You know what Marcel, you had your chance with her, and you left her daggered for 90 years just because you wanted to become a vampire.", said Stefan.

"How dare you accuse me of that, you left her to be daggered for longer for no good reason.", said Marcel.

"Klaus erased my memories, some of us aren't so lucky to be like a son to Klaus.", said Stefan.

"Oh is that how he thinks of you as his best friend? No wonder Klaus approves of you two and not when I was with her.", said Marcel. Stefan then punched him in the face. Everyone gasped.

Marcel was about to fight back when Damon caught his arm. "Don't hurt my brother, only I can do that." Marcel growled in anger when Stefan's phone rang.

Stefan looked down at phone, Rebekah was calling him. "I'll be right back." Stefan then walked into the next room.

"Hey.", said Stefan into the phone.

" _Hey, did you get the spell yet?_ ", asked Rebekah. Stefan sighed.

"Not yet, Bonnie is hesitant, though I have a plan.", said Stefan.

" _I believe in you, though I should suggest mentioning that our family is getting impatient. I miss you Stefan._ ", said Rebekah.

"I miss you too, hey, I have to go, things are pretty tense here right now, I love you.", said Stefan.

" _I love you too._ ", said Rebekah before hanging up.

Oo0oO

"Klaus, can I talk to you?", asked Hayley as she walked into Klaus' study. Klaus nodded reluctantly.

"What can I do for you?", asked Klaus.

"We need to do something about Elijah, today he wanted to sacrifice himself.", said Hayley.

"I'm all with you about protecting Elijah, he is my brother. He has changed in these years, I thought the old Elijah was coming back, but now he is an all new person. Though I don't see why you care, you state you love my brother but you broke him, which I have not forgotten.", said Klaus who was in a bad mood.

"Then what are we going to do?", asked Hayley.

"We need to give him some space.", said Klaus quietly.

"You don't really believe that? Freya and Rebekah said that is what they did when I was gone and he didn't change, until they started to become more upfront to him. We need to talk to him.", said Hayley.

"I trust in what Freya said, he just needs time alone, and some space. He is my brother so I will figure it out. Now, may I ask you to leave.", said Klaus. Hayley sighed and then left the room.

Klaus thought about his brother. Was leaving him alone really the best option?

Oo0oO

"Thank you for meeting me.", said Elijah to the girl standing in front of him.

"I owe you a favor so, of course I came.", said the girl.

"I need your help with a spell, as you well know Tatia has returned and she has linked me to her, but if I get harmed she will not. I want to make this both ways.", said Elijah.

"I believe I could do that, but I would need a powerful witches help. Maybe Freya, Davina, or even Hope.", said the girl.

"Hope will not be a part of this, and I doubt my family will help, but if it is needed, we will find a way. I will not let this monster haunt my family again. Always and forever was the promise, they can not expect me to not do anything to save them.", said Elijah.

"Then I will just need time.", said the girl.

"Thank you, Seria.", said Elijah. Seria nodded and walked away.

Oo0oO

"Can I talk to you for a moment?", asked Stefan as Bonnie hesitantly let him in.

"Unless you get rid of Hope's magic I'm not giving you the spell.", said Bonnie straight away.

"I have another offer. What if I get them to never come back to Mystic Falls or seek your help. You give us the spell and they never bother you again.", said Stefan.

"If I consider that, I would have to make a binding contract, I would need you to do that.", said Bonnie.

"What do you mean?", asked Stefan.

"I don't want to do this to you, but I have a feeling you won't let Marcel or Caroline be a part of it. It's a contract that states if they go back on their word, you would instantly be killed. You will have to stay in Mystic Falls as well. I'm sorry Stefan, but that's the only way I can take the deal.", said Bonnie.

Stefan sighed. Bonnie was right, if anyone was going to be pulled into a binding contract it would be him not anyone else. "Deal."

Oo0oO

"Mikael.", said Tatia as she faced the father of Elijah and his siblings. "You were suppose to stay out of the way, Esther, your wife is dead. And you almost killed Elijah."

"I was trying to find Nikklaus.", said Mikael.

"That wasn't your job. Goodbye Mikael.", said Tatia. She then drove a white oak stake straight through his heart.

Oo0oO

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. Have a great day!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Street Dance

_**I'm trying to update more often, please when you review it inspires me to continue writing. So please review at the end. This is more of a fun chapter. Cami is back.**_

Chapter 15

Hayley woke up next to Elijah that morning. She turned to her side and leaned over and kissed Elijah's cheek. "Good Morning.", she said softly, before turning back.

"Good Morning to you as well.", said Elijah as he smiled slightly. Those were the moments he loved.

"Are you okay?", asked Hayley as she turned to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, of course, just a little tired. What about you?", asked Elijah.

"I'm great, we had a very peaceful night.", said Hayley. "No one tried to kill us all, so I say that's success." Elijah chuckled and Hayley smiled.

"I suppose it is.", he said. The then reached his arm out and pushed Hayley's hair behind her ears. They then leaned forward and shared a small kiss.

"Elijah, Hayley, time to wake up! We have business to attend to.", yelled Klaus as we walked past their door. Hayley sighed and put her face into her pillow. Elijah smiled.

"What are the chances, that he would buy that we didn't hear him?", asked Hayley. As she smiled.

Elijah stood up started getting dressed. "Very slim." Hayley sighed.

0oOo0

"Stefan!", said Rebekah through her phone. "I miss you, please tell me some good news."

" _ **Well, we got the spell, but there is some bad news."**_

"It's great that you got the spell, but what bad news could there possibly be?", asked Rebekah.

" _ **Bekah, You guys can't ever go back to Mystic Falls. Bonnie brought me into a binding contract."**_

"That's okay, we don't need to go into Mystic Falls at the moment. Wait, did you say a binding contract?", asked Rebekah her breath getting louder.

" _ **Yeah, I can't leave Mystic Falls, and if you ever return, I'll die."**_

"Stefan, no, how could you possibly be pulled into one of those, don't you understand what that means?", asked Rebekah. She started to cry. She ran her fingers through her hair.

" _ **I'm so sorry Bekah. It means that we can't ever see each other again, until the contract is broke. I'm so sorry, I couldn't let anyone else get pulled into the contract."**_

"Stefan, It's not your fault, maybe if you kill Bonnie?", asked Rebekah. She could hear Stefan's voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

" _ **It might not work, and I can't kill her, she was a friend."**_

"Was a friend, Stefan, I need you.", Rebekah choked out.

" _ **I love you Rebekah, you don't deserve this, I promise if there is ever a way to see you again, I will return to you, I can't lose you Rebekah, I need you too, you're the first person that has made me feel in love again since Elena, and, well you are the only person right now who can make me smile."**_

"I love you too. Stefan, I promise is I will see you again, no matter who I have to kill. I'll do anything. I love you.", said Rebekah.

" _ **I love you more than anything, I have to go. Call me often, will you?", asked Stefan.**_

"Of course. Goodbye, for now. I love you.", said Rebekah. She then hung up the call. She instantly broke out into tears again. She fell to her knees.

"Rebekah! It's time to wake -", said Klaus before seeing Rebekah. "What happened?" He ran over to her and hugged her and she relaxed a little and hugged him back before telling him everything.

0oOo0

"Marcellus, Caroline, welcome back.", stated Elijah before he and Hayley left the room.

"Marcellus.", said Klaus as they quickly hugged.

"So where's the spell?", asked Freya.

"Here it is.", Marcel said, he then handed a piece of paper to Freya. Freya nodded then left the room.

"Caroline!", said Klaus happily. Caroline smiled.

"Nik!", she said as she ran to him and they hugged and then Klaus brought her into a kiss.

"Um, Marcel, I think you should go and check on Rebekah.", said Kol. "She's pretty upset about Stefan." Marcel nodded. He didn't have to go far to see a tired looking Rebekah walking towards him.

"Rebekah, are you okay? Stefan told me to tell you that he misses you.", said Marcel. Rebekah shook her head. A couple tears left her eyes. Marcel Brought her into a hug. "It's okay."

"I just want to find love. And every time I do, it's ruined, by what my family needs. I just can't do this anymore.", said Rebekah. She backed out of the hug, wiped the tears out of her eyes and left the room.

0oOo0

Freya was happy to get the spell to unlink them, except it turned out as she was studying the spell that Tatia used a more severe version. Now, Freya was searching for some ingredients to add to the original spell. She would have them drink a potion then perform the spell. Freya hoped it worked. The potion would take a while to brew so she decided to start as soon as possible.

Freya now was in an old store that sold witch's hers and other stuff. She grabbed things off the shelves one by one. That was how it was until Freya ran into another woman.

"Hey!", said the woman with long curly brown hair. The Woman had fallen to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!", said Freya. She extended a hand to help the woman back up. The Woman took it. "Again, I'm sorry, I'm just a little preoccupied at the moment. I'm Freya."

"It's okay, I'm having a hard time as well. I'm Keelin." she said. They shook hands.

"Nice meeting you Keelin. Hey, just so you know, I owe you for pushing you down, if you ever need to talk about what's hard in your life, I might be able to help. Werewolf.", said Freya.

Keelin's eyes widened. Then she realized. "Witch, should have smelled it on you when you helped me up."

"I'm a Mikaelson witch, it's pretty easy to find us.", said Freya. Keelin nodded.

"See you around.", said Freya. Before she walked away.

0oOo0

"Look at you here, all alone, just sitting and thinking.", said Hayley as she walked into Elijah's study.

Elijah rolled his eyes and stood up to greet Hayley. He gave her a kiss on the forehead then walked over to the bookshelves. "Well, I have nothing really to do."

"Well, I have an idea.", said Hayley. She went over and took a book out of Elijah's hand and put it back.

"And what would that be?", asked Elijah. Hayley smiled and took his hand.

"There is a street dance tonight. Close to where we live. We are all going, except Freya and Hope, and we were wondering if you would be willing to.", she tried to sound as sweet as possible.

"Well, I might be too busy.", said Elijah rubbing his forehead.

"Doing what?", demanded Hayley.

"Helping my dear sister, Freya, figure out how to unlink us. Talk with Jackson about why he is here in this house once again.", said Elijah. Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Come on Elijah, you need to live a little, you're over one thousand years old, stop worrying and try to have a little fun with me, your girlfriend.", said Hayley. Hayley looked directly into Elijah's eyes. "The Woman you Love."

Elijah sighed. She had hit his weak spot, the woman he loves. "Just one night." Hayley smiled and wrapped her arms around Elijah and gave his a quick kiss on the lips.

"Get ready to have fun tonight.", said Hayley as she pulled Elijah's tie a little. She then left. Elijah rolled his eyes and fixed his tie. Maybe he did need a break though. He smiled.

0oOo0

"Nik, we haven't been spending too much time together recently.", said Caroline.

"Nonsense, we are at a picnic right now, aren't we, Love?", asked Klaus. Caroline smiled and laid her head in Klaus' lap. Klaus had decided to welcome her home that they needed to go on a picnic, Caroline couldn't disagree.

"Yeah, but we need to spend more time together.", said Caroline. Then her eyes brightened, she had a great idea. "How about we go to the street dance tonight, Hayley invited us to come with her and Elijah, Oh and Kol and Davina are going as well. And I guess Rebekah and Marcel are going too."

Klaus sighed, he knew that she would ask sooner or later. "I don't know love. We're pretty busy with Tatia."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You and Elijah are more alike than you think. Hayley said that's what Elijah tried to say. Come on, you can risk one night, don't you love me?" Caroline put on a fake pouty face.

Klaus opened his mouth to comment, but then closed it. He sighed. "I guess if Elijah, the boring one, can take time off to have a little fun, then so can I." Caroline smiled.

"Thank you, you won't regret it!", said Caroline. She sat up and met Klaus in the middle for a kiss.

0oOo0

Hope walked along the halls when she stopped by her Aunt Bex's room. She could hear crying. She quietly opened the door. She saw her Aunt on the edge of her bed crying.

When Rebekah saw Hope she tried to dry her tears. "Hey, Hope, how about you got downstairs and play with your puppy for a while.", she said sweetly. Hope didn't move. "Is something wrong?", asked Rebekah. Hope shook her head.

Hope walked over to her Aunt and hugged her. Rebekah was surprised but hugged her back.

"What happened?", asked Hope. Rebekah pulled out of the hug.

"Just, a friend of mine, Stefan, I won't be able to see him for a while, and well, I miss him.", said Rebekah.

Hope smiled. "Yeah he's nice. Maybe if you spend more time with family, then you won't miss him as much, if you ever miss him, you can talk to me."

Rebekah smiled sadly. "I'll have to remember to do that." Hope started to walk away. "And Hope.", called Rebekah. Hope stopped and turned around. "Thank you." Hope smiled.

0oOo0

"Caroline, have you seen my jacket?", shouted Klaus.

"No, I'll help you look for it when I'm done with my shower.", shouted Caroline. Klaus sighed as he rummaged through drawers.

"Hey, Klaus, is this your jacket?", asked Hayley as she held out the jacket. Hayley had found it in Hope's room from when Klaus had put Hope to sleep.

"Thank you Hayley.", said Klaus. He grabbed the jacket from her.

"Can we talk?", asked Hayley. Klaus sighed.

"Sure.", said Klaus.

"I know we aren't on the best of terms. But, I wanted to apologize, just, this family is being targeted and we need to be able to work together.", said Hayley. "You didn't deserve it, none of you did, I made a big mistake and there is no excuse for that. I just hope you and I can work with each other." A couple tears left Hayley's eyes.

Klaus sighed. "I still hate you for what you did. But, I can find it in my heart to forgive you, for now, for Hope and Elijah's sake."

Hayley nodded and smiled a little. Klaus smiled back.

0oOo0

Lights were flashing, the music was loud, and there were people everywhere. That's what the New Orleans Street Dance was Like. Caroline smiled when she saw everything.

"This is amazing!", she said to Klaus as they walked arm in arm. Hayley, Elijah, Kol, Davina, Rebekah, and Marcel all looked around and smiled. They all needed this.

"So, Miss Claire, may we go get a drink?", asked Kol. Davina smiled.

"Of course Mr. Mikaelson.", said Davina as Kol grabbed her hand and they ran to the outside bar.

"So, Marcel, I need to get extremely drunk and forget about everything right now, so let's go dance.", said Rebekah. She grabbed his hand and they walked into the crowd.

Klaus chuckled. Caroline then grabbed his arm and his face lit up in surprise, they then went into the crowd as well.

"So, a dance Elijah?", asked Hayley.

"I don't know, this isn't my type of dancing.", said Elijah.

"Come on Elijah, you need to loosen up.", said Hayley. Elijah looked offended. He took her hand and spinned her around and gave her a kiss.

Elijah takes to drinks from a tray and gives one to Hayley. "I guess if it's only for one night." They both smiled. They then went to dance.

0oOo0

"Here you go, Love.", said Klaus as he opened the door to the bar Camille works at. Caroline smiled and went through.

"Aw, Klaus Mikaelson, enjoying the dance?", asked Cami as she smiled.

Klaus smiled. "Yes, I am, Cami, this is Caroline, the girl I love, that you gave me advice about." Caroline smiled.

Cami frowned slightly, but that quickly changed into a smile. She extended her hand. Caroline took it.

"Nice, to finally meet you.", said Camille. Caroline nodded.

"Nice to meet you as well.", said Caroline. Caroline and Klaus sat down at the bar.

"So, what can I get you two?", asked Camille. Klaus smiled.

"Surprise us.", said Klaus. Camille nodded and went to get 2 drinks.

Camille came back and handed them the drinks. "So, Klaus, I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"Caroline dragged me along.", said Klaus. Caroline playfully hit his arm and Klaus chuckled.

"Because, we haven't been spending a lot of time together.", said Caroline trying to defend herself.

"Well, that isn't really my fault.", mumbled Klaus.

"What?", asked Caroline.

"Nothing, it's nothing.", said Klaus. Cami tried to pretend that she wasn't listening.

"No, you said it wasn't your fault, are you blaming me for that?", asked Caroline.

"I don't know, maybe.", said Klaus quietly. Caroline stood up offended.

"How is that possibly my fault?", asked Caroline. Klaus didn't answer. Caroline looked to Camille. "You help people out, am I right?" Cami didn't know what to say. "Right?"

"I guess so.", said Cami.

"Love, don't bring Cami into this.", said Klaus.

Caroline sat back down. "We need this. Now may I ask again? How is it my fault?" Klaus still didn't respond.

"Klaus.", said Camille. He looked up at her. "Maybe, it would help if you told her and solve your problems as soon as possible." Klaus stared at her with disbelief. Caroline smiled.

"I just don't necessarily trust you anymore.", said Klaus. Camille then really didn't want to be a part of the conversation anymore. Caroline's eyes went big.

"I thought we were over this.", Caroline said quietly. Klaus laughed.

"You let in psychopaths that kidnapped my daughter and brother, then lead Davina to them so she Tatia could link herself to my brother.", said Klaus bitterly.

"I was forced to, she had my best friend held hostage!", said Caroline. Klaus stood up.

"You still hurt my family, if anyone else had done what you had done I would have killed them after torturing them.", said Klaus. Caroline stood up.

"You still don't understand what I was going through! My friend, one of the few people I still care about, was being threatened. And it wasn't like she asked to kill anyone. And I didn't know what she was going to do.", said Caroline.

"That doesn't make everything that happened disappear!", yelled Klaus. People started to stare at their argument.

"Sit Down!", snapped Camille. "You're scaring away the customers." Klaus and Caroline both sat down looking ashamed.

"Now.", said Cami. "I can tell you two have problems, and they need to be worked out. Now, I'm gonna ask one question." They both nodded. "Klaus, do you still love Caroline?" Klaus looked surprised by the question.

"Yeah, that's one thing I know for sure.", said Klaus. Caroline shyly smiled.

"Then you guys can works it out, Trust can be regained. I wouldn't worry about that right now and just enjoy knowing you love each other and in time Caroline will regain your trust. You never know how long someone will be there to comfort you.", said Camille to Klaus. Klaus smiled in appreciation. Caroline did as well.

"Now I know what Klaus is talking about when he says you give good advice.", said Caroline. Cami smiled.

0oOo0

Hayley rested her head on Elijah's chest as they danced to the soft music.

"So, are you going to tell me what's been going on?", asked Hayley. Elijah looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?", he asked. Hayley rolled her eyes.

"It just seems that everything bad has happened to you, almost dying in the fire, being linked to Tatia, Mikael shooting you, Tatia returning, Me leaving.", said Hayley.

Elijah sighed. "I just realize I need to live every moment I have. For a thousand years I've been suffering because I've been going after saving my family. And killing those who oppose us. I realized I need to focus on me for all the time I have left." Hayley shared a smile with him.

"I love you, and I promise I will never leave you again. Please don't ever leave me.", Hayley.

"I love you too.", said Elijah. They continued to dance. Hayley decided to not bring up the fact that he didn't say he would never leave her.

0oOo0

Camille sighed. The thing that Cami hated about Street Dances, is that when they are over, you have to pick up. Cami was out at 5 A.M. after getting through a long night to pick up the bar. Her boss had asked her to clean up and return she'd get a raise. She sighed as she swept up glass from a broken bottle.

"Need any help with cleaning up?", asked Marcel as he walked in. Cami smiled.

"I would love help, but for some reason I believe that's not why you are here.", said Camille. Marcel smiled.

"You got me, I was hoping for some of your famous advice.", said Marcel.

"I'll see what I can do.", said Cami as she continued to clean with Marcel helping.

"Well, you knew I was in love with Klaus' sister, but when I tried to pursue her, she had already fallen for Stefan Salvatore, and I hate it. I might have lost the only woman I will ever love. What do I do?", asked Marcel. Cami instantly felt bad and embraced him into a hug.

She pulled away. "Sometimes he lose our chances at love, but there can always be someone else, people can fall in love more than once. Just don't give up." Marcel smiled the realized something.

"You sound like you speak from experience.", said Marcel now interested. Cami slightly blushed then looked away.

"It's complicated, I think I might have fallen for someone, but they are with someone else as well, and I told that person to get with the someone, and today I find myself fixing their issues, when I still love him, or at least I think I did.", said Camille. Marcel sighed.

"Nikklaus.", said Marcel. Cami nodded hesitantly. "Well, like you said, he won't be the only one. Look at us, two people who were too late to chase after love."

Cami laughed softly. "It's sad." She looked into Marcel's eyes. "Very sad. Almost makes you want to forget everything."

"Yeah, not just almost.", said Marcel. He smiled. He leaned in and they shared a kiss.

0oOo0

"Hope, you'll never believe what I just did. Neither will you Hayley.", said Klaus. The family was all sitting down on couches.

"What?", asked Hope.

"I signed you up for school, a cute little Elementary.", said Klaus. Hayley stood up shocked.

"Why would you do that, brother?", asked Elijah. He was just as shocked. Klaus smiled.

"She deserves a chance at a normal life.", said Klaus. Rebekah smiled, she fist bumped Kol.

"Klaus!", Hayley almost screamed. Hope looked on watching her parents argue about school. This would most certainly be a new development.

0oOo0

 _ **So, that was Chapter 15, I hope you like it, next chapter Hope is going to school, and the Mikaelson's might be sneaking in for protection. Please review and I'll work on the next chapter. What do you think of Freya's love interests, I was thinking maybe Jackson, but then I decided to add Keelin, who do you think she should be with. I'm not sure about Marcel and Camille, I'm just jumping around trying to figure out who to pair who with. I'm starting to add more Hayley and Elijah. I didn't forget about Caroline and Klaus. Next chapter Finn will meet his love interest, Finn and Hope will do some bonding. I hope you like Hope and Rebekah bonding. Again, Please review!**_


	16. Chapter 16 - School

**So, I've finally gotten to updating this finally, hope you like it, and just so you know I have rewritten Sage's past. Please review.**

 **Chapter 19**

"I don't understand why she can't go to the elementary school.", said Klaus. Hayley rolled her eyes.

"We can't deal with that, this family is constantly getting death threats!", said Hayley.

Klaus sighed. "I just want to help her have fun, and be normal, isn't that what you wanted. Didn't you say she used to go to one."

"Yes I did, until now, I realized she's not normal, and she's completely vulnerable in that school without her magic, and her magic could lose control if we take her bracelet off.", Hayley screamed well aware that most of the people in the house could hear her.

"Well, I think since I had no decision in her life for the most part, I should be able to decide this.", said Klaus smugly.

"I thought we were already over this, we have decided to leave it in the past!", said Hayley.

"I never ever agreed to that.", yelled Klaus.

"I think I know what's best for her, I'm her mother!", said Hayley.

"Well, I'm her father, and I have lived for thousands of years, so I know more than you.", said Klaus.

"That doesn't matter, I have been a bigger part of her life!", said Hayley.

"And who's fault is that?", asked Klaus standing up. Hayley then slapped him.

Klaus was surprised at first and then he smiled. "Game on." He then kicked her into the wall.

0oOo0

Hope flinched add she heard the sound of another item break. Hope knocked on the door that was in front of her.

"Come in.", her Uncle Elijah said from the inside of his study. Hope opened the door and greeted her Uncle Elijah with a smile. He returned a smile. "What can I help you with?" BANG! Hope flinched again and Elijah sighed.

"I was wondering..", said Hope. CRASH! Hope flinched again. "If you could see if I could go to school, a public school, like my dad wants."

"Sweety, I don't really have a say in it.", said Elijah. WHAM! Hope sighed.

"Yeah, you do, you are my daddy's brother, and they both love you, and when my mom marries you, you'll be my dad-uncle.", said Hope desperately. "Please, it would be a great opportunity."

Before ELijah could respond they heard a big "I will kill you!", from Hayley. Elijah sighed.

"Fine, I can try to talk to them, but it won't be pretty.", said Elijah. Hope smiled. All of a sudden Klaus fell through the roof. He stood up and waved to Hope and Elijah who had both jumped up in surprise before he jumped back up to the floor above them.

"It definitely won't be pretty.", said ELijah and Hope giggled.

0oOo0

Elijah fixed his tie as he walked into the penthouse. He saw Hayley and Klaus both covered in blood, Klaus was trying to choke her.

"No, no, no, no!", said Elijah as he pulled his brother's arms down. And helped Hayley breather better. He looked at Klaus with disappointment.

"Calm down Elijah, we were just discussing stuff about the school.", said Klaus.

"I can see that.", said Elijah sarcastically.

"Hey, at least I didn't take away your one and only niece and break your heart and your family's.", said Klaus. Elijah sighed. Hayley tried to lunge for klaus but ELijah held her back. Hayley told him she was fine. But, when Elijah let her go, she tackled Klaus to the ground.

Elijah pulled her off of him before they tried to kill each other again. "Okay, we are going to sit down and come up with a compromise." Hayley and Klaus glared at Elijah. He glared back so they sighed and sat down on opposite sides of the couch.

"Hope came to me.", said Elijah. Elijah looked towards Hayley. "She wants to give it a try." Hayley sighed and Klaus smirked.

"Elijah, Hope will be in danger, she is too young to protect herself, I don't want her getting hurt. Tatia is after our family, and probably many other enemies of this family.", said Hayley.

"And I understand that, I just think she can handle herself, besides it's a public school full of humans, she'll be fine.", said Klaus.

"What, if one of us became a teacher there or something to protect her?", suggested Elijah. They thought on that.

"How about all of us?", asked Hayley. They both looked at her curiously. "What if we become the staff, not permanently, just till we can make sure she's safe."

"That's insane, we need to deal with Tatia, and that will draw to much attention to us.", said Klaus.

"It's the only way I'll allow her to go to a school.", said Hayley.

"Fine, but everyone will have to agree.", said Elijah.

"You can't agree to this, Elijah, I don't.", said Klaus now standing up.

"This is called a compromise, your daughter, she wants to do this, she wants to make friends, she wants to have fun.", said Elijah.

"Fine, but I bet most of the family won't agree to it.", said Klaus.

"Fine.", said Hayley.

0oOo0

"Sister, are you okay?", asked Elijah. He stopped by Rebekah's door, he could hear crying.

"One second Elijah.", Rebekah yelled back. She opened the door a minute later.

"Sorry, I just was calling Stefan, trying to figure out a way around his deal.", said Rebekah.

Elijah saw her about to tear up again and he pulled her into a hug. "I am so sorry, it's my fault, if only I did more so Tatia hadn't done the spell."

"It's not your fault brother.", said Rebekah. She pulls out of the hug.

"We are having a family meeting soon, sister, remember that your family is here for you and soon you'll be back to your fierce self.", said Elijah.

"Thanks.", said Rebekah as she smiled weakly.

0oOo0

"So, we've decided replace the staff, just for the moment.", said Elijah. The whole room looked at him in shock.

"So wait a minute.", said Kol. He stood up. "You want us to become teachers?"

"Yes, that's the amazing plan.", said Klaus sarcastically.

"That's insane!", said Rebekah. "We can't be teachers!"

"Well, some of us our hundreds of years old, I'm hoping we picked some things up along the way.", said Elijah.

"What about Davina? She's only 19.", said Kol.

"She can be a lunch lady.", said Hayley. "I'll be one as well."

"This is still insane!", said Marcel.

"Okay, we understand that, but this isn't for us, it's for Hope, she wants to go to school, but she needs to also be safe. And this is NOT going to be for more than a week or two, we just need to make sure she is in a safe environment. Now all of you need to decide what class you would like to teach.", said Elijah. "I will be teaching writing."

"I'll teach art.", said Klaus. Everyone nodded.

"I guess, I can teach music?", said Caroline who wasn't to sure. Klaus gave her a smile.

"And I can do reading.", said Finn. He looked towards Rebekah.

"And I guess I can do history.", said Rebekah. Everyone smiled.

"I can try to do Grammer.", said Marcel.

"And I can monitor recess.", said Jackson.

"I'll teach science.", said Freya.

Everyone looked to Kol. "Fine, you guys are bloody idiots, but I can do Physical Education. Everyone smiled.

"Does Hope know that we will be her teachers?", asked Rebekah.

"No.", said Hayley. "And she won't know until her first day."

"I will inform Hope.", said Hayley. Everyone nodded.

Hayley walked to Hope's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?", she heard Hope ask.

"Your Mother.", said Hayley. Hope opened the door smiling.

"So, what did you guys decide?", asked Hope.

"Well, we decided that it would be good for you to go to school, just as long as we take some safety measures.", said Hayley. Hope smiled.

"I'm going to school.", said Hope, her smile getting bigger. "I'm going to school." She started jumping up and down. "I'm going to school!"

"Yeah you are.", said Hayley.

"I'm going to go make sure daddy knows!", said Hope as she ran out of the room. Hayley smiled.

She could hear Hope screaming, "Daddy! Guess what, I'm going to school!"

Hayley got up and watched as Klaus picked Hope up into a hug. "So you are."

0oOo0

Hope smiled as she walked down the halls, it wasn't a huge school, but still people were everywhere on every side of her. Her father had taken her shopping, and it was fun. Hope was on her way to her first class. She was a little nervous. Would the teachers like her, would her classmates. She walked into her first class. The first thing she noticed wasn't the students or desks, or the posters on the walls, or all the conversations happening, but it was the teacher.

"Miss Mikaelson, would you please sit down.", said her Uncle Finn.

Hope sat down.

Finn smiled then returned to the class. "My name is Mr. Mikaelson, I will be the substitute teacher for the time being. Now, the teacher before has forgotten to tell you have been working on, so will you please enlighten me."

A couple students in the class raise their hands. Finn scans over their hands.

"Miss Sarah?", asked Finn. Recognizing a girl that had introduced herself earlier.

"Yeah, that's not my last name though, well anyways, we were going over our vocab words for the week.", said Sarah. Finn's face fell.

He had no idea what he was doing. "Well, that's not what we are doing this week."

The whole class was confused. "We will practice reading today, I was thinking maybe, Dr. Seuss?" The whole class was still confused, but nodded their heads.

Finn smiled and found some books in a book shelf in the back of the room and handed them out. "Well, I guess, good luck."

0oOo0

Hope glares at Finn as she leaves Reading. She then smiles when she meets Miss Sage. She had a tough figure and a long redish brown hair. She gave us a bright smile as we walked in. They all take their seats and smiled back. "I'm Miss Sage, I'll be your math teacher. Welcome. Today we are just going to spend the day getting to know our new student Miss Mikaelson, and introduce everyone to her as well."

"Okay, how about Hope, you come up and tell us a bit about yourself?", Miss Sage said. Hope nodded a little nervous, but stood up all the same.

"My name is Hope Mikaelson. I am well, I guess I am a little of an artist, I mean I like art. And I have a large family, who can be nosy at some points. And I am very nervous.", said Hope. Everyone stared at her with a bored blank face. She observed everyone. There was one person who stood out. In the back of the room. There was a girl with a bright smile, she looked nice and had dark brown hair. She gave Hope a thumbs ups, Hope looked questioningly at her.

"Well, thank you Miss Mikaelson.", said Hope. "It's nice to meet you."

"You can call me Miss Sage, I unlike you don't have a large family, but I do like art.", said Miss Sage. Hope nodded then sat back down. "Okay, now we are going to go around the room and introduce ourselves."

Hope smiled slightly as everyone introduced themselves, only one name caught her attention. It was the girl who had smiled at her earlier.

"My name is Emma Salvatore. I have lived in this town all of my life. It's great to meet you Hope. I don't like art, but I love to write.", the girl said then sat down.

Hope spoke up. "Salvatore?" Emma nodded. Hope frowned slightly, that sounded familiar. Hope would have to figure it out later.

0oOo0

"Mr. Mikaelson, correct?", asked Sage. Finn looked over at her and smiled slightly. "It's strange how all the old teachers are somehow not at work today, so many substitutes. And they almost all have the same last name."

Finn frowned, they had compelled all the teachers, this girl shouldn't be here. Sage seemed to read his mind.

She held up a glass of water that smelled of vervain. "What's even stranger is that the Original Vampires are teaching at a school when they should be finding a way to get rid of Tatia Petrova." Finn bared his fangs before Sage then bared hers.

"You may be powerful, but I'm not afraid of you.", said Sage. "But, don't worry, I won't tell." She then smiled and started towards the door. "Tell Nik that Hope is a wonderful girl."

0oOo0

Hope walked into the science classroom, she drops her books when she sees Freya in the center of the room using magic to make a vial of water bubble and change colors pretending to know science. The other kids in the class watched intently and laughed and smiled with every change in the water. Freya winked at Hope, that made her smile slightly.

0oOo0

"So for lunch, should we just give them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?", asked Hayley. Davina shrugged.

"How are we going to make enough in time?", asked Hayley. Davina just shrugged again. "You are no help.", Hayley snapped.

Davina sighed and waved her hand and five hundred sandwiches appeared. Hayley sighed, but accepted it.

0oOo0

Hope smiles when she sees people running around to go to swings and slides. They all looked so happy. Hope's smile falters when she sees her dad, Jackson standing there monitoring them. She walks up to him and glares.

"Hello there Miss, are you new here too?", he said as he smiled. Hope's glare grew bigger. "Okay, hello Hope."

"Why are you here?", she asked.

"It was your family's idea.", said Jackson.

"You better not be here tomorrow, I love you.", said Hope as she walked away to meet Emma Salvatore, she felt the need to investigate. "Wait, she said, do you know the name Salvatore?"

"I love you too, and yes Salvatore sounds familiar.", said Jackson as he tried to figure out where he has heard that name.

Hope sighed then walked towards Emma, she was sitting down on a bench and reading.

"What are you reading?", asked Hope as she sat down beside Emma.

"Just an old family diary.", said Emma.

"Can I ask a question?", asked Hope. Emma nodded and smiled slightly. "What is your last name's history?"

"I don't know.", Emma shrugged. "It's my mom's name. Sarah Salvatore, she's a single mother, I have never met my dad."

"Sorry, I have about three dads, I have my real dad, my step dad, and my Uncle who is dating my mom. It's complicated.", said Hope.

"Wow, you really do say what's on your mind, I like that.", said Emma.

"I'm glad you I met your.", said Hope. "You are very interesting." Emma laughed.

"So are you.", said Emma. "How about you sit with me and my friends during lunch."

"I would love to.", said Hope.

0oOo0

"I have a peanut allergy.", said one little boy in the line. Davina glared at him. She then whispered a spell.

"There is no peanut butter on that one.", said Davina as the boy looked skeptical but moved a long.

"Just so you know this is the worst lunch in history.", said a little girl.

Davina looked angry before Hayley came up. "Well, I'm glad you like it.", said Hayley.

Sitting at one of the tables was Hope and Emma and three other boys and a blonde girl.

"I hate peanut butter.", said one of the boys. Emma smiled.

"This is Alexander, the other boy is Percy, and this girl right here is Piper.", said Emma. "Guys this is Hope." Hope gave a small wave.

"Nice to meet you Hope.", said Percy.

"Hope is a strange name.", said Piper. They all giggled except Hope who blushed a little.

"Piper isn't any better, though.", said Emma. They all giggled a little and Hope even joined in this time.

"So tell us about your family Hope.", said Alexander.

"It's big, I have many aunts and uncles.", said Hope.

"Do you have and siblings?", asked Piper. "I have two sisters, we call ourselves charmed sisters, it's fun with siblings."

"No, I don't, I don't think I'll have a sibling anytime soon.", said Hope.

"Don't worry, Alexander, Emma, and I don't have any siblings either.", said Percy.

"You guys seem nice, I'm glad I got to meet you all.", said Hope as she smiled.

"You sound like you've never had a friend before.", said Emma. Hope smiled slightly smaller. It was nice to have friends.

0oOo0

"I heard there is a substitute for Writing as well.", said Emma. Hope sighed. She wasn't surprised to see her Uncle Elijah standing up in the middle of the room, he didn't even acknowledge her.

"Welcome, my name is Mr. Gillies. I'm going to teach one of the most important lessons that I've learned in my long life.", said Elijah.

"Now, what do you believe the word normal means?", asked Elijah. A couple kids raised their hand.

"Yes, you in the blue.", said Elijah.

"What everyone is like.", said Percy. Elijah nodded appreciatively.

"Good answer, and you are right. Normal is suppose to be what everyone is like, and if you are not normal most people leave you out, you feel left out.", said Elijah. Hope could have sworn Elijah was looking at her.

"But, it is good to be different. If you aren't different you won't get anywhere, and if you are different, you can still be normal, because normal is being different. So now you are going to partner up and talk about each other's differences and celebrate them.", said Elijah.

Emma turned to Hope, "I like this teacher. He's smart." Hope nodded.

At the end of the class Hope stopped at Elijah's desk, "Thank you."

Elijah smiled, he nodded slightly. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

0oOo0

Caroline smiled during music class. Hope was a little less grumpy, she still couldn't believe the nerve of her family though.

Caroline smiled then started the song of the day.

You with the sad eyes  
don't be discouraged, though I realize it's hard to  
take courage in a world, full of people  
you can lose sight of it  
And the darkness inside you  
will make you feel so small  
But I see your true colors, shining through  
I see your true colors, and that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid, to let them show  
your true colors, true colors  
Are beautiful, like a rainbow

 **The kids then joined in:**

Show me a smile, don't be unhappy  
I can't remember when I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy and  
you've taken in all you can bare  
You call me up- because you know I'll be there  
But I see your true colors, shining through  
I see your true colors, and that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid, to let them show  
Your true colors, true colors  
Are beautiful, like a rainbow  
I can't remember when I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
and you take in all you can bare  
You call me up- because you know I'll be there  
And I see your true colors, shining through  
I see your true colors and that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors, true colors  
True colors, are shining through  
I see your true colors and that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors, true colors  
Are beautiful, like a rainbow

)000(

"Welcome to Art kiddos, now today's lesson is simple, draw what is in your heart.", said Klaus.

Hope looked at the blank canvas in front of her. She started drawing herself, she drew her father, then her mother. She added Elijah with his arm around her mother. She then added Caroline. She put her Aunt Rebekah and Stefan in it, she then added Marcel and Camille. She added in Aunt Freya and Jackson, Kol and Davina. She then added her dog. Lastly, she added her new friends, Emma, Percy, Piper, and Alexander.

Klaus came up behind her and set a hand on her shoulder and shared a smile with her. Emma however looked at her curiously. "Are you drawing all the substitute teachers?" Hope and Klaus giggled.

0oOo0

Marcel greets them all into Grammar. Hope pulls Marcel aside. "No, I have had it with all of you. This is my school, you and the rest of my family need to leave, I swear if I see you guys teaching here tomorrow, you will fear me." Marcel looked at her awkwardly.

"Umm okay."

0oOo0

"Okay, in I think it was the year 1780, there was a Winter ball, you see I was friends with the Schylar sisters, Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy. There were the heart of the ball besides me of course. I believe that was the day Eliza met Alexander Hamilton.", said Rebekah.

"My name is Alexander.", said Alexander.

"Yes, but you look nothing like him, he had a certain charm to him, handsome, proud…", said Rebekah. Everyone looked at her curiously. "Of course I read this in our history books."

"I don't see it in the book.", said Piper. Rebekah put on a fake smile.

"A different history book.", said Rebekah.

0oOo0

Hope walked through the front door to see all of her family sitting in the sitting room. She crossed her arms and glared at them all.

"I hope your day was okay.", said Hayley.

"Why?", Hope simply asked.

"We wanted to make sure everything was safe.", said Klaus.

"I don't need a bodyguard.", said Hope.

"I know that, just you are our family and we protect our family.", said Klaus.

"I see why Aunt Rebekah keeps complaining about how clingy you are.", said Hope. They all looked to Rebekah. She blushed and looked away. Klaus glared at her.

"Look, Hope, we won't do it again, if that's what you want, Marcel told us about what you said.", said Elijah. Hope slightly blushed.

"Please don't, I found friends, I was so excited for this, and you guys almost ruined it.", said Hope as she walked off.

0oOo0

"I think we messed up with Hope today.", said Hayley. "And it's all my fault, gosh I'm a terrible mother.", said Hayley. Elijah handed her a drink.

"It's just a small mistake, she'll forgive you.", said Elijah.

"You know, you would be a good teacher." said Hayley.

"Marcel would disagree.", said Elijah as he sat down on a couch next to Hayley.

"You're better than you give yourself credit for.", said Hayley. She kissed him on the forehead and falls asleep on his shoulder.

0oOo0

"What was Hope thinking!", asked Klaus. He was pacing back and forth on his blood red carpet in his room as Caroline laid on the bed bored.

"She wants to live her own life.", says Caroline. She pulls Klaus back to the bed and gives him a slight massage. "And she wants you to let her."

"I am, I just need to protect her.", said Klaus.

"Hope is different from other kids, but she doesn't want to feel that way, she wants to have fun with friends and be a child, not live in fear.", said Caroline. Klaus laid back and thought about those words.

0oOo0

Finn knocked on Hope's bedroom door. She opens it, she glares at him. "I'm here to apologize.", explained Finn. Hope stepped aside and let him in.

"I shouldn't have done that, I understand what it's like to have a family controlling your every move. It wasn't right. I was hoping you could forgive me, you are the only person in my family I haven't wronged, well I guess I did a couple years ago. But still, my family hates me, I don't want you too.", said Finn. To Finn's surprise Hope hugs him.

"Of course I forgive you, and so will our family, if you just ask for it.", said Hope.

"One more thing.", said Finn. "Can I keep teaching, it makes me happy. Gives me something to do."

Hope thought for a second. "You have my permission, just don't teach reading.", said Hope.

"Was I really that bad?", asked Finn with a smile.

"Worse than you can imagine.", giggled Hope. "How about History?"

"I can do that.", said Finn.

0oOo0

Finn sat at his new history deck when a red headed beauty popped into the room.

"Mr. Mikaelson, welcome back, it's strange, I can't find the old history teacher anywhere. I assume you have a permanent position now?", asked Sage.

"Of course Miss Sage.", said Finn. "Sage Delorose."

Sage looked shocked that he knew her last name. "How did you know?"

"You knew Nikklaus back in the 1800s, We knew each other as well, I seemed to have forgotten about you for a while.", said Finn.

"I believe we will be seeing more of each other, have a magical day.", said Sage as she left the room. Finn smiled as she left.

0oOo0

Freya walked outside and emptied an old potion vial of whatever was in it. It was raining outside, what surprised Freya though was Jackson sitting on the steps watching people rushing by with their colorful umbrellas.

"Rough day?", Freya asked. Jackson looked at her in shock then recovered quickly.

"Just thinking.", said Jackson. Freya went and sat down by him bringing an umbrella with her.

"About your grandmother?", she asked. Jackson nodded. "Are you angry?"

"Of course, I don't know where to go, the pack is basically gone, I don't have any family, and I definitely don't belong here.", said Jackson.

"I think you belong here perfectly.", said Freya. They shared a look. Before any Freya could do anything else Jackson leaned in and kissed her. Freya then broke apart after a couple seconds and rans back inside. Jackson sighed as he stayed out their getting dripping wet from the rain.

0oOo0

Finn stopped at Rebekah's room. She was calling Stefan.

"Look, we'll figure something out.", he could hear Rebekah say. She then ended the call when she saw that Finn was listening.

"What do you want.", asked Rebekah.

"I just wanted to ask for forgiveness.", said Finn.

"For what? Listening on my conversations, trying to kill me, trying to kill Stefan, trying to kill Hope, trying to kill my family, or abandoning our family?", asked Rebekah. Finn sighed.

"I regret all of that, I'm just trying to make things up to everyone, I might be able to help with Stefan.", said Finn.

That caught Rebekah's attention. "How?"

"There's this witch I met when I was away, she can find a loophole in anything, even an unbreakable vow or contract. She has gotten some clients out of some before, she knows the type of magic to stop the unbreakable vow. The reason I didn't mention this earlier is because she would never help me. So we'll have to take on her coven, you and me.", said Finn.

Rebekah smirked. "It's a good thing I don't want to sit around and sulk anymore. Let's go kick some witch ass."

0oOo0

 **I hope you liked the newest chapter. I have three Questions.**

 **1\. What do you think of Freya and Jackson?**

 **2\. What do you think of Sage and Finn?**

 **3\. What do you think of Hope and her new friends in this chapter?**

 **Next chapter we will see bonding between Kol and Hope, and bonding between Finn and Rebekah, which we usually don't get to see. Tatia is also back, and Hope's friends will stay to be part of the story, not big parts though. And What do you think of Emma Salvatore. I have something planned with her. And Seria will return next chapter as well. I don't know when I will update but the more reviews I get the more it inspires me to write. Thank you and please review.**


End file.
